


New Year New Michael!

by JokersSkull



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Michael Has a Squip, Angst, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Gay Michael Mell, Jealousy, M/M, Pining Michael, Post-Canon, Post-Squip, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokersSkull/pseuds/JokersSkull
Summary: Michael has been left out of the Squip Squads lives after the whole incident and doesn't feel like he's wanted. Rich fucks him over and suddenly he understands the major problem still lingering amongst them.Things turn south and he ends up in a completely different school however this time he is top of the food chain.Jeremy fucked up(Heathers crossover for the plot!)(Description changed because it was written poorly LmAo)





	1. Ouch! That sucks buddy

**Author's Note:**

> {Late night ideas i write down and try to make sense of. Aka michael gets a squip, transfers to Westerberg high and ends up friends with Heather chandler with the squips help.....i suck at summaries bare with me heere} 
> 
> So this is after the squipcident and michael is still feeling like an 8th wheel so....i dunno i was listening to alot of "come hang out" and "sober up" by AJR and this was born
> 
> Hi i make alot of stories up but write like 2 down so ooof  
> Heres one for a fandom(s) i am in love with

The room was bright and lively. Voices eched across the room with hints of drama, sarcasm and bad puns. Michael couldn't take it. He had broken the cord in his headphones and was severely upset. His one escape from the vast teenage battlezone was now broken and he didn't have a backup with him. The teacher was talking but no one was paying attention. The class was too loud and enjoying their own different conversations for Michael to concentrate on the lecture. Michael's brain began to pound aggressively against his skull. Anxiety induced headaches were not fun. Especially when they were a regular occurrence.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch he bolted out the door and looked around for Jeremy. He needed Jeremy's earphones if he was gonna survive the rest of the day. The pounding in his head grew in intensity and he felt physically sick. He didn't need a panic attack right now and he didn't need to vomit in the corridor so people could film it and put it on youtube. Michael saw the captions now "Anti-social headphones kid throws up and slips over it!".

The doors to the cafeteria opened to reveal the annoyingly large number of B.O infested teens. The noise radiating from them was louder than in the halls and classrooms and the smell mixed in made for a horrible atmosphere. Michael spotted the familiar brunette he knew and loved and hastily made his way towards the lunch table. Jeremy was sandwiched between Christine and Rich. Jake was sitting next the Rich and on the otherside sat Jenna, Chloe and Brooke. Michael stopped where he was and examined the table. The only place he could sit was next to either Jenna or Brooke and he really didn't want to talk to either of the girls.

Michael had grown to be at least an acquaintance of Jeremy's new friends after he pretty much saved them all from the whole S.Q.U.I.P ordeal. He still felt out of place though. They all suffered through the same hardships together and grew to know each other but he was just the guy who was pushed aside and brought the cure. Like in a zombie rpg where the main hero and his band of survivors fight the zombies and then get infected but the doctor cures them and isn't on the title screen or end credits. The kinda thing.

Michael took a seat next to Brooke. She was the most tolerable of the three and he really didn't want to deal with Jenna asking him 500 questions about his thoughts on the latest gossip. He didn't know anything Jenna leave him and his unsocial self out of that crap.

Michael rested his head in his left hand and looked over toward Jeremy. He was laughing at a joke Rich had told and he didn't even really notice Michael sat down. Michael examined the pair of guys chatting away while Christine and Jake joined in occasionally. Jeremy pulled out his phone and put his earphones in before he gave one earbud to Rich. They both had their eyes glued on a video that Jeremy had probably found on youtube and needed to share as soon as possible. Michael felt his heart tighten as he realized he wasn't the one to be immediately shown the dumb things Jeremy came across on youtube. Rich and Jeremy took their earphones out as the shorter of the pair indicated towards them.

"Dude can I like borrow those. I need to listen to the new Fall Out Boy album but I totally left mine at home. Help a homie out."

"Dude take them for the rest of the day I don't really use them". Jeremy turned his head slightly and saw Michael sitting there staring at the pair with daggers. Michael fixed his expression as soon as he made eye contact with Jeremy and smiled instead. Jeremy looked confused as he looked over at his friend, who he only just realized had joined them.

"Oh Michael. When did you sit down"?

Everyone at the table turned to look at his direction like they didn't notice he was alive. Slight guilt was shown on their faces and Michael felt like his heart was ripped out by a zombie. "Dude I've literally been sitting here for the past 15 minutes. Really? None of you noticed?"

"I noticed man.", Jake said with sympathy written all over his face. Michael's head hurt again and he held the pained spot in his hands. "Hey are you ok"? Christine asked. She had always been caring. She was closer to Michael then the rest of the people in Jeremy's new gang. He sighed before turning to face her.

"Just a headache. It's been intense all day and I can't ingore it with music because my headphones are now deceased. R.I.P to them.". Jeremy's eyes flicked over to Rich hplding onto his earphones and back over to Michael before the the realization struck him.

"I have some panadol in my bag!", Rich quickly spoke up before reaching into his bag and pulling out a snaplock bag filled with a variety of different shapes and coloured panadol tablets. He threw it at Michael and waited.

"What the fuck is this."  
"Pain relievers."  
"Why are there so many different ones?"  
"Because they are spares from finished packets just take one"  
"I am not taking a pill from you"  
"Don't be a pussy I'm not an idiot Michael there's no fucking squip in there!"

Michael hesitantly reached in and grabbed the largest one before putting it in his mouth and swallowing. He hoped if he chose the larger pill the quicker it would kill the headache turned migraine. He handed the snap lock bag back to Rich.

"Thanks. I hope you're weird collection doesn'tfucking kill me though."  
"Anything to help out a friend!" Michael froze. Rich had just called him a friend. He didn't think he was even close to being his friend. Michael smirked in his direction and waited for the pill to kick in.

10 minutes and the pain relief still hadn't done anything for him. His headache was bad and the sounds of the cafeteria felt louder and more abnoxious then they had before.

"Rich I think that pill you gave me was defective or past the use by date or some shit. I still have a raging headache."  
"Oh fuck. You could of taken a vita gummy or a zinc pill. I think I put some in here for emergencies."  
"What emergency involves a fucking Zinc tablet and what teenager takes vita gummies?"  
"Don't question me Mell and excuse me but vita gummies are literally healthy gummy bears and we all know how much I eat fucking gummy bears"

Michael sighed and put his head in his arms, hoping for the day to end as quickly as possible. Maybe he should just go home or sit in the nurses office for a while. The nurse had to have some kind of working pain relief that wasn't actually a regular vitamin. He felt eyes on him and he got paranoid. He began to tap his finger against the table. His eyes started to well up and his breathing fastened. Michael needed to get out of the cafeteria before he went insane and started to ball his eyes out infront of the whole goddamn school.

Michael quickly stood up and walked back towards the cafeteria exit. His pace was rushed but he didn't care. He needed room to breathe. He placed his hands on the doors and pushed them open before standing in the empty corridor. He slowed his paced down and began to breathe in a calmer manner. His hand was placed on his chest trying to calm his heartrate.

The cafeteria doors opened and closed behind him. Michael turned his head to see Jeremy approach him with concern radiating off his thin frane. Michael froze as Jeremy grabbed onto his arm and stared into his eyes, his face screaming his seriousness.

"What's wrong?"  
"I have a headache. So I'm going to the nurse"  
"Not that. What's wrong with you?" Michael felt sick at that comment. What's wrong with him? Does Jeremy want a full list because he can right paragraphs.

"You want a full list." Fuck he didn't mean to say that out loud. Jeremy looked panicked for a second and let go of Michael's arm so fast the flash would be impressed.

"N-n-not that I. Look Michael if you hate those guys you don't have to show it. The face you gave Rich today was horrid. Seriously just talk to me please."  
"What are you talking about? I don't hate them? Jer, do you actually think I hate them?"  
"Well you never want to hang out when it's not just me and you don't really talk to them either. I just. Sorry I shouldn't assume things."  
"Yo it's fine. Seriously. Thanks for checking with me. But I seriously need a working panadol so you wanna walk me to the nurse or not?"  
"Y-y-yeah....sure"

The pair walked in an uncomfortable silence down the hallway until they reached the door to the nurse's room. Jeremy went to say something before his phone buzzed. Michael rolled his eyes and walked in as Jeremy started texting back. The door shut behind him before he could hear a noise leave Jeremy's mouth. He didn't want to be told to go in without him. He knew that's what Jeremy was gonna say anyway. He just was one step ahead.

The nurse turned her gaze towards Michael and started asking him what was wrong. She quickly gave him so pain relief medication and sent him to class as soon as the bell began to ring. It worked almost immediately and he could actually concentrate until 3pm.

As soon as the final bell called Michael almost immediately bolted out of the school. His one source of music was his car radio and he needed the rythmic tunes so badly. He saw Christine's car near the entrance with her friends talking around it. Including Jeremy who was holding her hand. Michael felt sick and locked eyes on his shitty white PT Cruiser in a car space directly next to hers. He casually walked past the group and over to his car before unlocking it. As he opened the door he looked back to find no one even acknowledging he was there. He jumped in and started the gas before driving off. He saw them all turn to his car in the rear view mirror before he left the school grounds. Jeremy definitely wins best friend of the year award for sure.

Micheal arrived home to an empty house. His mom had picked up a few extra hours and his other mom was busy at her weekly book club. He threw his bags on the freshly mopped floorboards and opened the door that lead to his basement/Bedroom. It was massive and decked out with old memorabilia from videogames, comic books and movies. His console collection was mounted on shelves while all being plugged into a flatscreen in the center of his wall. His setup was a thing of dreams for most nerds and he knew full well he was lucky. He lived in a rich household where both parents made a fair living. His mom Marie was a surgeon at the hospital nearby and his other mom Jennifer was a writer who specialised is crime. With all the money they raked in he could buy as much weed, vintage soda, videogames, practically anything he wanted he could afford.

He never dared tell the students at school about how much he really had. If they knew they would certainly use him for his money and that was something he knew he would dread. He walked over to a mini-fridge he had under his desk before pulling out a bottle of dew and some cool ranch doritos. You know. The FOOD OF GAMERS.

He nestled himself into his beanbag and planted his PS4 controller in his hand before starting up the console. The game inserted was NieR:Automata, aka a game he had cried over many times and needed to get all the achievements for. His character loaded as he chapter selected to part 2 and he sighed at the sight of his mechanical husband 9S. That white haired android was a dumb fuck but he was still amazing in Michaels books.

He sliced up a machine in game and reached for his dew to make the experience even better. Hot anime boys with the snacks of legends sounded like a perfect way to forget about Jeremy fucking Heere.

The green liquid slid down his throat and he eased at the flavor covering his tastebuds. So familiar and refreshing.  
He placed the bottle down next to him and went to continue playing when his brain shot in pain. His eyes widened and he stood up fast before a mechanical voice rang through his head.

_**TARGET OBJECTIVE INACCESSIBLE** _

"Ow what the fuck!"

_**CALIBRATION IN PROGRESS PLEASE EXCUSE SOME MILD DISCOMFORT** _

Michaels mid was racing with pain and confusion before he remembered lunch and Rich's dumb bag. He cursed to himself before his brain shocked his whole body making him convulse on the floor.

_**CALIBRATION COMPLETE** _  
_**ACCESS PROCEDURE INITIATED** _

The pain stopped suddenly and Michael continued his thoughts.

"RICH AND HIS FUCKING PILLS I KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE FUCKING TRUE! THAT SHIT HATES ME WHY WOULD HE D-"

_**DISCOMFORT LEVEL MAY INCREASE** _

Michael's body was shocked even worse than beforeand he couldn't feel anything except pain.

**_ACCESSING NEURAL MEMORY_ **  
**_ACCESSING MUSCLE MEMORY_ **  
**_ACCESSE PROCEDURE COMPLETE_ **

**_MICHAEL MELL_ **  
**_WELCOME TO YOUR SUPER QUANTUM UNIT INTEL PROCESSOR_ **

****

**_YOUR SQUIP_ **


	2. Aww fuck, I can't believe you've done this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael meets his SQUIP and does stuff i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter! Whoa.
> 
> Im hoping to get the heathers in a bit later so bare with me here. I need some cute call outs first for that sweet sweet tension.
> 
> I was gonna drag this out longer but dragging out leads to alot of pointless dialoge sooooo if it seems rushed i apologize

Michael's body had immediately frozen after noticing the blurry glow infront of him. His glasses had fallen off during his body spasms and now he was as blind as a bat.

**_What is your objective_ **

It's voice was familiar in a sense. Like he had heard it before but not like he knew it personally. It was kind of scary. The fact a strange voice that sounded familiar was speaking to him but he couldn't see who it was coming from. Some horror movie shit right there. He should know, he did binge watch around 20 during october. Unfortunately he had no best friend to watch them with. Fucking dick.

Michaels hand searched around him quickly trying to find his pair of specs. He prayed to whatever god was listening that they weren't broken. He had already broken 3 pairs this year and he didn't need another visit to the optometrist. He was also a dick. There was no luck in the searching department unfortunately.

**_What is your objective_ **

Michael groaned and sat uprite, casually crossing his legs and resting his chin in his hands. He stared towards the blue glow and squinted. His vision didn't improve in the slightest.

"If you could fix my eyes that would be fucking fabulous," Michael sarcastically joked before returning to the search for sight.

_**Hmm that is hardly an objective but if you insist** _

Michael perked up at the words and turned to face the blur like rapid fire. He squited as hard as he could before the pain in his head started up again. His vision went completely black before turning into an electric blue. The blue was intense and hurt like hell. His screams were echoing around the basement but all he could think of was the pain. The pain was the worst he had ever felt and so far he had felt it twice in the same god damn day. The world around him suddenly died as he passed out on the ground.

It only seemed like minutes beofre he had opened his eyes again. The room was the same, his game was still running, and some emo looking guy emitting blue light was slightly hovering infront of him with what seemed to be a notepad.

Wait.

Michael felt his face for the answers but found no glasses. He looked around and saw them a feet feet away, right next to his bed.

No, fucking, way.

Michael practically leaped up and reached for his specs before putting them on his face. His room instantly became a blurred reality as soon as the lenses were on the bridge of his nose. The boy flicked them up and down beofre takeing them off completely and rushing towards a mirror. He looked straight in the mirror and saw himself. All his features were clearly visible and not covered in the slightest.

Michael, on instinct, went to call up Jeremy and tell him about the news, but sooned realized how many questions he would ask, how he would find out, and how he would probably get yelled at or some shit. For all Michael could tell Jeremy didn't deserve to know. He want? Stops him in the hallway for a few seconds to talk about Michael 'hating'his new friends. Ha what a laugh. _ **I don't see how that's funny**_

"shut it"

Michael looked back into the mirror to drag his thoughts away from his ex best friend. He started to stare at his own eyes. He never really could due to his glasses always being in the way but now it was possible and it made him happy. They were the same chocolate brown colour they had always been, until he looked closer and saw blue flecks around his iris. The blue worried him but it was hardly noticable and no one was staring into his eyes anyway. This isn't a chessey fanfic you read online, this was reality.

He saw the reflection of the SQUIP in the mirror and turned to get a better looked at it. The SQUIP had taken the form of an emo looking japanese teenager. Michael paused briefly to realize it was the hot doctor guy from Apocalypse of the Damned 2 that he was totally gay for. He had black hair over one of his unnaturally blue eyes, a blue and black bomber jacket, black v neck shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots. It's eyes locked with Michael's immediately after he had examined his new found super computer.

**_Now that your vision is restored, i have taken it upon myself to search through your memories while you were passed out. I have concluded that your objective is to make Jeremy Heere as jealous of you as you are of him._ **

Michael sat there dumbfounded. Sure many times he had wanted to become the cool guy everyone loved so Jeremy would be crawling back to him instead of it being the other way around, but he never actually thought going through with something that outrageous was possible. He saw himself as an outcast for the rest of his highschool life and prayed he would eventually become cool in college.

_**You're now seeing with 20/20 vision thanks to my repairs. I also repaired your migraine problem.** _

"Wait really! Omg thats...Shit. No n o I can't do this I need mountain dew red asap you're going to end up fucking with me like you did Jeremy and I will not let myself go through that!"

_**Michael. Based on your memories I was able to access the situation. Jeremy Heere's SQUIP was a version 2.0 where as I am a version 5.0** _

"What's the fucking difference you're all bad news".

_**Let me explain. You seem to be worried about the body take over and electric shocks the most. As a version 5.0 I am unable to shock you or take over your body unless you ask for me to do so and/or activate it. I can also be projected out and form a holographic body that can mimic touch. That way if you talk to me you are talking to a physical being and not just a mental one and the chances of people thinking you're weird is slim.** _

Michael just stared blankly as he took in the information. He didn't trust it for a second. How tf did Rich have SQUIP 5.0's. Nothing was making sense.

_**You should trust me. I am a computer. I do not have feelings or emotions.** _

**_Everything will make sense eventually_ **

"Stop reading my thoughts asshole"

_**I am inside your brain Michael. That's very unlikely. Now to start the process of Michael 2.0 we need to find you a cooler outfit. Your physical form is nothing to be ashamed of seeming you are quite slim. Muscle tone would be ideal but that isn't a necessity** _

Michael wrapped his arms around his signature hoodie in defense. It made him feel safe and warm. The thought of it leaving him made his guts churn. However when he thought about it, the hoodie was a gift from Jeremy before freshman year. Michael had previously worn a black hoodie during his god awful emo phase, and when Jeremy decided to buy him a new one for highschool so he could start over, Michael's heart felt it. The boy bought it in red too, Michael's favorite colour. That sure enough was a point in time where his dumb, unrealistic crush on Jeremy grew larger. Some of patches littered on it were also from Jeremy which made the jumper even more special to him. Well it was until Michael was practically ignored for a life he knew Jeremy had dreamed about for so long. He knew he wasn't enough and he knew Jeremy would eventually get a girlfriend and find more friends. He just never thought he would be completely secluded from 90% of his life. Sure they still hung out but that was a rare occasion after what had happened. He knew Jeremy was under the control of the SQUIP but it still hurt. Jeremy did still try to keep a friendship with him. Maybe if Michael put in more effort it could work?

_**You seem to be putting in the necessary amount of effort for a friendship that has been destroyed and it trying to be mended. And based on what you thought just then I have looked through your memories and have made some arguments against them. Would you like to hear them now?** _

Michael violently shook his head. There was no way he needed to hear more information about how shit his life has become. _**That is what I'm here for. To improve your life.**_

"No. Just. No......is there a way to just...turn you off?"

_**So be it.** _

_**To deactive me just say or think 'shutdown' to reactivate me say 'startup'** _

"Shutdown"

And the SQUIP was gone. In a blink of in eye it disappeared and the room was silent. Michael looked to his left to find his glasses, just on the floor, and he didn't need them. Was this scenario a blessing or a curse he had no idea. He wouldn't trust it, but it couldn't hurt to keep it just for a while. He did have his supply of Mountain Dew Red in his mini-fridge.

The boy sighed before standing up and starting his usual bedtime ritual. Sure it was only 8:30 by now and he usually fell asleep around 1, but he was too exhausted to stay awake for much longer. The sooner the next day starts the sooner he can fix his life.

\----

Early the next morning Michael was up. He didn't want to be up but his Squip had woken him from a great sleep so he could find a suitable outfit. Michael just opened up his cupboard and the both stared. He really didn't have anything clean that the SQUIP approved of apart from a plain grey shirt and plain black jeans that were slightly baggy. Michael quickly put his clothes on and looked around for his spare headphones. **_Under your bed in the second box from the wall_**

"Thanks"

He put his hoodie on and zipped it to the top. Examining himself in the mirror Michael realized he. Looked different. It was the outfit he wore pretty much everyday, minus a graphic tee, but he looked odd. And then he remembered his face was free from the specs. **_I think they will realize if those are missing. I suggest the fake pair Jeremy left here in 7th grade that you never returned._**

"How tf did you get that far back into my memories?"

**_I work faster than previous models and can scan years of information in a matter of hours._ **

"If you're so helpful and found my headphones before then where are those glasses i haven't touched?"

**_Box in the back of the closet behind your skateboard...... Your skateboard is behind your guitar._ **

Michael looked and as it had said, they were there. He placed them on his face and looked like regular old Michael again. **_Looking like yourself is a key part of the process. If you suddenly change then the others will become immediately suspicious._**

"Yeah I guess that makes alot of sense."

And so Michael left to school. His day was the same as every other day this month. He goes to class, sits down with Jeremy and co., gets acknowledged once, goes to class and then goes to his car. Except this time he was in his car with a blue hologram that didn't say a word all day.

"Do you actually work or are you waiting for me to embarrass myself"

**_I was leaving this day as a test run for my system. While you were busy with your routine i picked up on the routines of others, figured out who had SQUIPS, and i made a shocking discovery._ **

Michaels eyes rolled at the shocking discovery part. Probably gossip he hadn't heard yet about two teachers fucking. He knows it was Mr. Ivy and Mr. Watterson.

**_You told me you wished to not hear anything on that subject at this point in time. And yes those teachers are having a sexual relationship._ **

"Sick....wait what do you mean Is it about Jeremy"?

_**Yes but now isn't the time. My future prediction skills say that the right time will be tomorrow at 4:30pm.** _

"You make no fucking sense."

 _ **Go buy new clothes then. You have nothing worth wearing to raise your status so new, fashionable, clothing would be the best idea**_.

Michael just groaned and started his car up, driving to the mall. He didn't know why he listened to the SQUIP and agreed to change the subject, he just knew it seemed to be right.

The mall parking lot was lucky enough to have a single space open for him right by the entrance. Something that was probably know to the SQUIP. As he parked and started to get out of the car the SQUIP phased through it and onto the pavement. Michael locked his cruiser up and rushed to its side.

**_First things first. Go buy a new shirt. And jacket....and everything for that matter you have stains in 74% of your wardrobe._ **

Michael first stopped at the Converse store, for obvious reasons. If you checked the white high tops he wore everyday you would realize they were practically falling apart and were covered in dirt marks. Sure he had money but it didn't mean he wasn't lazy enough to avoid buying new clothes.

The shoe selection process was painful as the SQUIP neglected most of Michaels choices. They both managed to settle on a plain black pair of hightops and a grey pair of hightops. The graphic Batman ones called out his name so he just bought those anyway. They were Batman and almost sold out. It was a must.

Next up was some overpriced clothing store some celebrity endorsed. Michael just went through the guys section slowly trying on different jackets, shirts and pants.

He bought a few of each type of clothing item for some what of a variety. As he walked out with his bags of stuff he noticed Chloe waiting at the Pinkberry across from the store. He practically bolted into the nearby toilets before hiding in a stall. He didn't want to risk being found buying clothing he wouldn't normally buy. Too much of a risk. _**A risk you should take. Change and go out and order a forzen yogurt.**_

"I can't just do that! She will know straight away!"

_**How do you know. She doesn't know you. She knows a version of you Jeremy told them while he was SQUIPped and the loner you that sits with them but never talks.** _

"I.."

_**The probability of it being a good reaction for your goal is 82%. Just put on the leather jacket with the hood, black pants with the slight rips and black converse. They will match your grey shirt you currently have on.** _

And so Michael obeyed. His hoodie, along with all his other clothes, were stored in the many shopping bags he carried. His new outfit looked, cool. He actually looked cool. You will look cooler if you remove the glasses. They decrease your attractiveness by 20%. In some cases they raise it but 60% of people decided glasses off is hotter.

Michael removed the glasses and stared into the bathroom mirror. He really did seem different. He was still himself but he didn't look it. He almost didn't recognize that it was his reflection he was staring at and not another person. _**Now go out there and make Chloe jealous she doesn't know you well.**_

As soon as he arrived at Pinkberry he ordered the Oreo flavour. Sit across from Chloe so if she puts her head up she has a high chance of noticing you.

One sat down in the seat across from Chloe he pulled his phone out. He mindlessly scrolled through twitter at times for twitch streams and game info while indulging in the sweet heaven on a spoon that was frozen yogurt. Michael turned his screen off and looked to Chloe before realizing she was staring straight at him. Her face was filled with confusion as if she was trying to recognize if she knew who he was but didn't think she was right. _**Wave at her**_

She waved back and stood up before texting something and walking up to him. **_When she speaks offer her a seat._**

"Michael?"  
"The one and only. Want a seat?"  
"Yeah thanks....what is. I mean. You look different?"

_**That last part was definitely raised as a sort of question. Raise and eyebrow and laugh lightly. Make her feel comfortable.** _

Small chuckles escaped his lips before he replied. "Really? I mean you don't really know me outside of school so i wouldn'tbe surprised". Her mouth had opened and closed before she smirked and let out a small laugh of her own.

"Yeah guess you're right. We should really hang out more you seem cool. I don't know why Jeremy keeps telling us you're always busy. We were meant to hang out here in 10 minutes and he said you had work or something?"  
"I don't have a job"  
"....oh"

And then awkward silence. Jeremy had told them he was busy, at work? Jeremy knew fair well he didn't have a job and that he was focused on college first. Michael was mad, mad? No, Michael was furious. **_Keep your composur. It isn't her fault remember that._**

Michael took in a breath and waved it off. It hurt to just wave it off but he couldn't let his now hatred for that supposed friend of his get in the way of being a nice guy. Chloe looked guilty and tried to change the subject. They ended up discussing their favorite frozen yogurt flavours for a while until the rest of Chloe's friends appeared. They were all slightly confused as she waved them over until they realized she was sitting with Michael. After that they looked kind of shocked. Rich and Brooke had a slight blush appear in their cheeks,  Christine and Jake just looked at each other and back to Michael and Chloe continuously, Jenna took a photo or 3 and Jeremy. Well Jeremy looked like all of the life had been sucked out of him. His face was filled with terror. Michael grinned in his direction at the sight. He was glad he could get him to feel guilt for even the slightest second.

"Oh hey guys! Jeremy my BUDDY! How's it hanging? Frozen yogurt was banging!" Michael called out in a slight sarcastic tone. The others just stood there as Michael grabbed his things and walked over to stand infront of the guy he used to trust more then anyone.

"You really so ashamed of me you had to lie to them. Harsh Heere. HARSH." Michael aggressively whispered so no one could hear. _**Good good. Now turn around and say you're off to work, then wink at Chloe so she understands.**_

"Sorry I can't stay around I have to go to work", he winked at Chloes direction and she just slightly nodded. Michael gave Jeremy one last glare and Jeremy responded with a guilty expression. His heart hurt looking at it but it hurt more with the current info Chloe had just given him.

Jeremy was purposefully telling them Michael couldn't make anything. No wonder he felt like they never wanted him around.

They never knew he was really there in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter....I dunno where i was going with this i kinda just hoped it made sense :,)
> 
> Leave a kudos and/or comment if you wanna thanks for reading!


	3. I'mma bad bitch you can't kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael learns some shit and then gets hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing I'm sorry
> 
> Also hi my chapter titles are gonna be vine quotes because I don't know what to name them

By the next day Michael was dressed in his typical red hoodie and glasses as per the SQUIPs instructions. He knew that his drastic change in style yesterday was just to make himself seem more appealing to Chloe. It seemed to have worked well enough to say the least. She waved at him whenever she passed him in the hallway instead of giving eye contact and talking to other people. Michael still couldn't believe it seemed that easy. He could make actual friends this time without being attached as a package deal for Jeremy. He was his own person after the ordeal yesterday. _**Yes Jeremy did seem to not want his new friends to get to know you**_.

Michael opened his mouth.  
 ** _You're in the middle of English Michael I wouldn't directly speak. Be conscious of that._**

' _Ok. But what is with that guy. I swear. Wasn't he meant to go back to normal after his SQUIP was fucking drowned in discontinued dew?_ '

_**A SQUIP only enhances and provides help to ones desires and objectives. In Jeremy's case his objective was getting to Christine. He also gained popularity and friends. I need to try - write down the notes on the board - to connect with the files it left behind which should be easy enough after what I found out yesterday.** _

' _The thing you won't tell me about until this after noon?_ '

_**Exactly. For now I would recommend concentrating in class.** _

' _Shutdown_ '

-  
Lunch came faster than Michael had expected and his nerves were kicking back up again. He honestly didn't want to be near Jeremy until he apologized or explained what the fuck he did. _**Sit at the empty table near the far right.**_

' _Umm yeah. I thought I was meant to make friends with Jeremy's friends not go back to the anti social kid. Shutdown_ '

The SQUIP couldn't respond. Michael took his seat, pulled out his food and started to eat, occasionally glancing over at the centre table. This felt too similar too the SQUIPcident. Michael cringed and tried to erase the painful thoughts entering his mind. He put his headphones over his ears, rested his head in his arms and let the music flow.

He was about 3 songs into his playlist when a hand tapped on his shoulder, slightly freaking him out. His glasses fell off his face as he jerked is head up quickly.

Chloe stood in front of him and motioned if she could sit at the table. Michael nodded and removed his headphones hastily. The rest of the group just looked back at them. He started to feel sick. ' _Start-up_ '

"Michael. Is everything ok?"  
"Yeah why wouldn't it be?" He gulped

 _ **It's just a mild stomach ache**_  
"It's just a mild stomach ache, nothing too major."

Chloe looked concerned before she placed her hand over his. He didn't know what to do. This never happened before and now here the most popular girl in the school was, comforting him.

"Oh ok. Mind if i sit here with you for the rest of the lunch break? Kinda thought I could get to know you a bit better". She smiled genuinely. She barley gave a genuine smile to anyone who wasn't in her tight friend circle. He just stared blankly at her, trying to register everything. _**Laugh a little and joke about her meaning that in a flirtatious way.**_

' _I can't just say that! What if she thinks I'm making the moves on h e r. I'm GAY! REMEMBER_ '

I know Michael but in this sense she will defend herself which gives you right to mention it. From the way the rest of the table acts they wouldn't know. It's not like you're social enough for people to know you like men.

"I hope that wasn't flirting Ms. Valentine.", Michael questioned before laughing. Chloe's face turned pink before she pulled her hand away and raised it in defence.

"N-no I-I wasn't I swear I meant it in a completely platonic way Michael"

"Ok good that means I don't have to hit you with the classic 'sorry I like dick' line".  
Chloe paused and examined his face.   
"Oh my god! You're gay? You looked too greasy and tired all the time. I never would of guessed to be honest." She started to laugh and Michael followed suit. At least she wasn't disgusted! That was always a plus! I mean she shouldn't. Rich is her friend and the most openly bisexual dude you would ever meet. He would just scream it from wherever he stood without worry.

Michael on the other hand could barley tell his l e s b i a n parents. They obviously didn't care but it was still scary to actually out himself. He told Jeremy when he was stoned once and Jeremy didn't care. He cared he was still Michael.

Maybe he cared now. He was high.

Chloe's laughter died down a little after Michael's. Michael was kind of happy he wasn't feeling like a depressed ass this lunch time. That was until he noticed his glasses weren't on his face the entire time. Chloe seemed to realize too.

"Don't you need those to see"? She held them to her face. "These lenses are...fake? Michael what the fuck?"

Michael felt the anxiety return. What the fuck was he going to say. Yeah sorry I got a SQUIP by accident and I suddenly see perfectly so I wear those to purposefully look like a nerd. That conversation would go down amazing. _**Once you're done with being sarcastic tell her you were trying out contacts but didn't want people to think you were trying to hard so you wear the fake glasses to hide that fact.**_

"Oh um right. Guess I'm caught out. I tried out contacts for a while but thought if people see me with you guys and no glasses it would look like I'm trying too hard".

"Is that why you weren't wearing any glasses yesterday?"

"Exactly. Kind of dumb right".

"Yeah, just a little. Here's your fake specs back. Honestly you're a cool guy Michael. I can't believe I didn't talk to you earlier. What a bitch am I right?"

"Not at all. You seem to be one of the most mature teenagers I know". Michael smiled in her direction and her face was once again tinted pink. She turned over and saw Brooke signalling for Chloe to go over to her and she sighed.

"Sorry, Brooke's asking for me. You know how it is."

"Have fun Chloe."

"You too Michael."

And he was left alone again. _**The centre table was mostly quiet for that whole interaction. Well, mostly alone.**_

'What does that mean'

**_Go to class._ **

Michael didn't even notice the array of students standing up and leaving the cafeteria, or the fact the bell had rung for that matter. He followed the herd and tried his best to blend in with the crowd.

\---  
Michael watched as Jeremy and his band of merry men climbed into Jake's Porsche and drove away. He leaned against the wall of the school and sighed before walking back inside. He didn't exactly feel like going home straight away so instead he walked to towards the music room. The door was unlocked as usual so he walked over to the miniature stage and laid on his back. It was silent compared to the outside chaos that was home time. Michael plugged his headphones into his phone and listened to the soothing tones AJR gave off.

Before too long, Michael was asleep. He didn't know how long exactly until he saw his playlist was repeating. He checked the time. 4:30 pm. **_Perfect timing_**

"What do you mean perfect timing"

**_I have the information ready to give you now I have searched through every part of your memory from the past few months. I also analysed the behaviour of Jeremy and his friends. Would you like to hear it?_ **

Michael sat up and stretched out his arms. His feet dangled off the stage.

"Sure hit me. Nothing could be worse than it is now."

**_Ok but I have no control over how this will effect you emotionally._ **

"Just spit it out already"

_**From your memories it appears you do not blame Jeremy for what happened with his SQUIP.** _

"Because it isn't. He was manipulated into doing it. That’s not exactly a reason to blame him."

_**Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to be the complete truth. A SQUIP can only perform actions given by the host. If the host doesn't approve of these actions then they can't be pursued. This applies to Jeremy's case.** _

"W-what is that supposed to mean? That Jeremy purposefully started to ignore me? Of his own free will? He would never. Or mayb- no I don't believe it."

_**Technically yes. From what I gather from your memories Jeremy chose to forget you in order to become more popular. His SQUIP had activated his 'optic nerve blocking' to block you out without the hosts knowledge at first but when Jeremy was given the opportunity to upgrade and to continue the optic nerve block on you he decided for it with confidence.** _

"I, no. That can't be right. We have been friends for 12 years he can't just do that without reason".

_**His reason was Christine. He also made it very clear at the Halloween party you try to forget. When he called you a loser in a serious way.** _

"His SQUIP made him say t-" **_It was off_**

Michael choked on air. He couldn't breathe. The guy he fell for had purposefully decided against him being in his life. His eyes began to water and rage built up through his body. He was shaking but he still wanted to punch something right then and there. To think he went through all that trouble to save him. **_We both know you would do it again in a heartbeat_**

"Stop exposing me"

**_Comparing these past events to what happened yesterday it would appear one Jeremy Heere doesn't want to really be around you and his friends at the same time. It seems he is embarrassed of you. I would recommend you confront him and ask him about it yourself._ **

"Harder than you think SQUIPward"

**_Combining my abbreviation with a SpongeBob SquarePants character doesn't make it funny. It's getting late, you should head home before the football team gets off practice._ **

Michael launched himself off the edge of the stage and aggressively walked down the hall and towards his locker. He was mad and upset and just needed to go home and get high so he could forget all about his awful day. **_Not ideal. You could mess up my functions._** "God dammit".

Just as Michael reached his locker and hand landed on his shoulder and threw him into the wall. He recognized the face before he even saw it. Dustin Kropp. You see Michael was the loser, loner, stoner kid no one knew and no one cared about enough to see hurt. Dustin was the jackass jock who liked to hurt others. You see how this was like every basic high school stereotype. Michael was the punching bag and Dustin was the boxer. **_This is w **hy** I told you to leave before the football team got off. You shouldn't of gone to your locker._**

' _HELP MAYBE_ '

Dustin’s fist slammed into the wall just beside Michael's ear. "I said, Are you listening to me fuckwit". His voice was harsh and pissed off. Bad combination.

"What's wrong Dustin, Madeline didn't give you a hand job after you lost the game for your team last week". Michael cocked and eyebrow and smirked in the stronger boys direction before prepping his face.

The pain came as quickly as Michael expected. Dustin’s fist slammed right into his left cheek followed by a knee to the gut. The taller boy watched as Michael bent over in pain before spitting on him and walking off. This was Michael's high school life and he couldn't say it was anything but awful. **_I will have to teach you self defence. We will start when you get home._**

"Thanks. That would be fucking fabulous".

-  
Michael walked into his house and bolted to the bathroom as soon as possible. He removed his glasses and checked over the fresh wound on his face. It started the bruise into a really noticeable purple. Michael winced and left to head to the kitchen. Some frozen peas were in the back of the freezer.

He placed the peas on his face and walked over to the living room to die on the couch. The throbbing pain was still on his gut but his face hurt the most at the moment. The front door opened and closed and Michael's body shivered. Goosebumps rose all over his body.

"Michael, honey, I'm home. How was scho- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!" Michael's mother Jennifer was rushing beside him to help. Her blonde hair was falling in her face as she examined the wound.

"Just another, incident, nothing too major."  
"Another incident! That is the final straw this has happened far too many times I'm pulling you out of that god forsaken school by next week."  
"Wait mom I"  
"Don't you wait mom me I don't want my son being bullied ever week for dumb shit. Go to your room I have a few calls to make".

Michael slowly stood up and made his way to the basement. His mom was angrily yelling into her phone as she called up the school and her wife. Michael sighed and collapsed on his bed. Looks like he was moving school against his will. Moving further away from Jeremy. Michael shot up fast.

"MOVING SCHOOLS AWAY FROM JEREMY! You fucker you knew this was going to happen didn't you? This is why you made me sit away from them at lunch. God I can't believe this it's the opposite of what I wanted". Michael was pacing his room rambling on while his SQUIP just watched.

"Well defective nokia the 2nd. You going to say something or not".

_**I did know this was going to happen and tried to prevent it but Dustin still ran into you in the hallway. Your parents decision is not mine to make. However I know this will benefit you in the long run and will definitely help to achieve your current goal. I suggest taking a nap so I can lessen the pain from your wound.** _

"Fine. But if this fails I will chug the Mountain Dew Red until the last drop is gone".

**_If this fails then I will recommend you deactivate me permanently myself._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this please leave a kudos and a ent maybe :,)
> 
> I'm sorry if it isn't descriptive enough or too dialogue heavy ..... i honestly don't know if im doing a good job


	4. Call that bitch out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael exposes Jeremy and then gets exposed online

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO ANOTHER CHAPTER.  
> Sorry this is dialogue heavy for Michael I was just itching to write him speaking his mind!

Michael tried as hard as he could to convince his parents to not move him and it had some what worked. Michael was now given the option of staying at his school with all of his so many friends (he lied about that to them of course) but if one more incident revolving bullying happened then he would be transferred to the world renowned Westerberg High. Westerberg high was a school popular for mostly everything. The students were practically known for their different social standings. Westerberg high was also known for their killer parties that raised the bar for high school fun. Only students from the school that met the social status and college students could attend. If you weren’t up to standards you were immediately shoved aside and harassed to the point of needing a new identity. He heard about this from his friend he plays Warcraft with. That guy really knew a lot about the world. He even sent the most popular students Instagram links to him to check out and Michael was surprised to see a few with over 70k followers.

Sure Michael's mom's had no idea about the bad parts. They only knew the programs that school held were leagues above Middle Borough.

"Michael Mell are you paying attention or spacing out.....again?" The words shook Michael out of his deep thoughts. Fuck he was in English and shut down his SQUIP. His teacher look him dead in the eyes before returning to her lecture. A few of his classmates giggled in his direction forcing his anxiety to pick up. Oh boy did he love this mess of a high school.   
\----  
Michael tried to avoid Jeremy and his friends for a while. Well he tried to avoid everyone except his parents in all honesty. If he was caught by Dustin he would end up in yet another hell and that was exactly what he didn't want. He kept his SQUIP shutdown a lot so he could think without interruptions. It's not like he didn't disagree with what it said most of the time but it was nice to have his own thoughts.

It was a Tuesday when the seven dwarves came to find out why snow white was in the coma.....aka why Jeremy and his friends came to find out why Michael was being a distant ass (Michael was running out of nicknames for the group. It was hard when there was just so many). Jeremy had stopped Michael on the way to his car and the others just stood around and watched. He was really surprised to see them all in the almost empty parking lot. Michael stayed back to chill in the library for almost 2 hours. Why the fuck where they still here. Michael noticed Jeremy's mouth moving and he blinked hopelessly as he finished his sentence. He really needed to pay attention.

"You weren't listening to a word I said? Were you Michael"? Jeremy looked pissed and Michael winced. He saw the others look around awkwardly. Christine was attached to Jeremy's hand but cautiously let go as soon as his grip tightened. Jeremy's sea blue eyes looked like they were about to burst into flames. Was this because Michael was finally distancing himself from the group he knew Jeremy didn't want him to be apart of. Jeremy needed to make his goddamn mind up. Michael opened his mouth to respond with a simple 'sorry please repeat that' but instead said....

"What? It's not like you ever listened to anything I had to say?". The groups jaws dropped and Jeremy’s whole demeanour changed. He was not longer pissed and now was taken aback. Michael cursed his quick mouth but stood by his word. He wasn't exactly wrong. 'Start-up'. He wasn't going to fuck this up. _**Good choice**_.

"What the fuck Michael? Is this because I didn't listen to you about the SQUIP and now you're pissed? It's gone now isn't it. You saved my pathetic ass! Are you happy?". Michael wasn't happy. Sure that apology would have worked in the past but now that he knew everything about the whole incident he didn't feel like it was enough.

_**It's not gone.**_ _What??? ** _His SQUIP isn't gone Michael. He never dir_ ectly drank the mountain dew so being the host he had more strength. To remove the host he had to drink it. Christine just stopped the other non upgraded SQUIPS. He still has an active one. He lied to you and never told you but if he really wanted to remove it he would have asked you for help when it was weak.**_

Michael felt his whole body heat up. He felt the need to cry followed by the strongest meed to deck Jeremy in the face. What a dick! **_Call him out_**

"Sorry. I just couldn't hear you. Oh wait that was supposed to be the other way around wasn't it? You know. When you chose an optic nerve block to rid me from your FUCKING LIFE!". The others watched in horror and Jeremy turned extremely pale. His eyes grew and he tried to speak but nothing left his mouth. Michael made a sound of disgust and crossed his arms. Jeremy gulped and looked at Michael's chest, avoiding eye contact.

"How did you know about that."  
"I told you. I, did, my, research. So you're confirming my theory then."  
"I-"  
"And don't think you can say it forced you too". Michael pointed a finger into Jeremy's chest. "I know more than you think I know asshole".

"Look Michael I swear I hate myself for everything that evil machine did. It made me popular and I just really wanted to.", Jeremy motioned to Christine who had now taken a place beside Jake. She didn't notice his gesture. Michael knew he didn't deserve her. _**Say it.**_

"After you forced me out of your life and played with Brooke's emotions".  
"It was a shitt-"  
"All so you could get with Christine fucking Cangiula. Congrats to you buddy. You wanted to bang her since the 7th grade and now! You're not even going to get that far. You're a horny bitch who masturbates every morning to kinky porn but you end up with the asexual".

Jeremy looked like a ghost at this point. His eyes were soulless and his skin tone was the whitest it had ever been. He looked like he died just then. Christine was off to the side with horror in her eyes. She ran to her car and climbed in before being followed by Chloe, Brooke and Jenna. Rich and Jake just backed away slowly to Jakes car. They knew they had no part in what was going to happen and the girls would probably force them from their car.

As soon as the blue and red themed boys were standing alone in the parking lot Jeremy's body changed back to normal. His frame became more confident and his mouth grew into a shit eating smirk.

"I can't believe you just. You just called me out to all my favourite people! You really are jealous Michael". Michael wanted to be upset bye the comment because of how degrading it was to him but he knew how right he was. He knew Jeremy was right.

"Called out for being jealous! Huh, guess you're right Jeremy. I am jealous. I'm jealous because we used to be close. We used to be so close you were like a part of me I never wanted to let go of". Jeremy's eyes widened again, this time filled with slight sadness. Michael could see how badly Jeremy was trying to hold his face into a calm expression but the twitches of his mouth and eye gave it away. Michael was getting to him.

"I honestly thought 12 years of friendship would mean something to you Jer. I thought i meant something to you. I listened to your Christine shit for hours on end, I supported you during all the bullshit your life threw at you. But you just threw me away like I was nothing". Jeremy's expression finally fell and he was back to the unconfident loser Michael knew. He knew the look he was receiving was a sad one but he didn't care. He just wanted to say what he had wanted to say for so long. Well, not the confession part. He still loved the fuckwit in front of him and he hated himself for it.

"Jeremy. I don't understand why she was so important to you that you would risk everything we built. I just". Michael's anger begin to rise again and his voice hurt but he didn't care. His SQUIP hadn't said anything so he was going to finish this and let Jeremy know exactly what he was thinking. _**Let him know everything.**_

"I am jealous. I am jealous about the fact you just completely ignore me these days! You go off with all your other fucking friends and always seem to be hanging out with one of them instead of me! You never have time for me anymore! I'm jealous that they mean more to you than I do. Did I even matter to you Jeremy? Or did you only ever put up with me because I was the only person that gave you the time of day". Jeremy's eyes began to water and his face looked like it was begging Michael to stop. Michael glared into his eyes and walked aggressively towards his car. He briefly stopped next to Jeremy's trembling side and whispered in his ear.

"By the way. I didn't want to say this out loud but. I hope you're happy with your SQUIP asshole. I know it's still there". Michael opened his car door and got in before driving away. He looked in the mirror and saw Jeremy fall to his knees before bringing his hands to his face. Guilt ran through Michael's body and suddenly he had the urge to throw up. He caused this. He fucking caused Jeremy to break down like that. He never wanted to be the one to make him cry like that.

_**But he made you feel exactly the same. Bathroom at the party remember. You contemplated suicide at that point after you realized how, and I quote, 'how shit my life has become'.** _

"You don't need to remind me vending machine of knowledge".

\----  
Michael arrived home to another empty house and a note on the table with a 50 sticking out from underneath it.

_Michael, we both have to work till really late tonight and won't be back until after 11. Buy yourself some dinner and we will make it up to you with a roast tomorrow. Love you. Mom and Mom._

Michael sighed and grabbed his cell. He dialled up the pizza place, ordered his usual meat lovers special with a large mountain dew and fudge, and waited patiently on the couch. _**Eating all that junk is bad for your body.** 'Yeah I'm here for a good time not a long time'._

Before too long Michael was sitting at his computer with a pizza slice shoved in his face. He was doing a usual YouTube catch up to watch any new videos his subscription box had to offer. That was until a video posted a few days ago appeared in his feed. He was confused by it seeming the cover image was just a black box but the title got to him.

_**Drunk teenager breakdown song? What an original title.....that is sarcasm of course.** _

Michael opened the video up and listened to the beat. It was a catchy tune played on the piano. The same beat played on repeat until the voice took over. Michael's pizza fell out of his hand and his hesrt had stopped beating. He sat upright in his chair and listened with the most gut wrenching feeling running through his veins.

It was his voice. But not in a natural sounding singing voice. It was his monologue from the cursed party that he said in the bathroom to himself. The fact someone recorded it and put it online in a dumb song made his emotions die. The song was catchy and he hated it. He quickly checked the views and felt the need to vomit....so he did. His trash can was luckily right beside him. There was over 4 million hits on this thing and it kept growing. His heart plummeted. Michael checked the comments and saw something he wasn't expecting. A lot of people were....sympathizing? He thought he would be the laughing stock of the world but apparently he was relatable. Many other comments mocked it and how he needed to grow a pair but others either said long paragraphs or a simple "I wanna hug him :(".

Michael still hated it and reported it straight away. Those were his most personal thoughts and he was drunk enough to spout them out loud enough so someone could record that shit. Great. _**I can remove it.**_

"Please do"  
  
In a matter of seconds the video was taken down and Michael could breathe again. He didn't want to believe that was a real thing that happened but he had to. He quickly refreshed his feed to remove the 'video has been removed' screen in front of him. The screen loaded and suddenly another video of that song took its place. It was now a lyric video version titled 'Michael in the Bathroom'. And here he thought his life couldn't get any worse.

Michael quickly typed the title into his search bar as fast as he could before hitting the search bar. Videos kept popping up one after another. Some people even used their own OC's to make animatics of the song. _**I don't think I have the ability to fully remove it Michael. Once your video first gets tweeted that shit never gets deleted.**_

Michael cursed under his breath before vomiting into his waste bin once again. **_The account I removed the original from belonged to Dustin Kropp. It's caption said "Fucked up nerd says thoughts out loud to himself in a bathroom. Pathetic and sad so i made it a song."_**

Michael clutched his guts and bent over in his seat. "I want out of that place. Fuck Jeremy. I don’t even care anymore".

 

 

 

**_I know you want to have intercourse with Jeremy but saying it at the end of that sentence makes no sense. But you know you do still care._ **

"Oh go suck a dick"

_**I can't do that Michael. I can only mimic touch with a electromagnetic field surrounding my form when in hologram mode. I can't have anything in my mouth.** _

"It's a figure of speech. Aren't you meant to be smart?"

_**I'm still learning basic human communication. I am not an expert on your sarcastic humour. I tried to mimic it before but had to tell you it was sarcasm.** _

"Whatever. I'm cleaning myself up. Shutdown"

The SQUIP was gone and Michael had time to overthink in the shower once again. Why was his life changing so suddenly in the span of a few months. He wished he could go back and stay trapped in the past. He knew he couldn't. He just wanted it so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end part where Michael in the Bathroom is turning into a viral video was inspired by that one cut DEH song that Will Roland sings. I thought it sounded cool at the time and he needed to have a pusher to leave the school :,)
> 
> As always please comment and kudos if you are enjoying it! 
> 
> Also if you want add me on instagram @meikacchino i guess.....i mainly post shit art but please talk to me about fandoms :,))


	5. Oh boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo the story is finally getting somewhere. This is gonna be a long bitch omfg I wanted to be up to the Heathers by now but thats gonna be at least 2 chapters away. Holy fuck i'm sorry if this is so long but i'm having fun oh well

Michael backed his bag reluctantly before marching out the door too school. He did not sleep well that night or eat before heading to school. He contemplated just skipping but his SQUIP mentioned that it wouldn't be ideal. **_It wouldn't be progressive._**

Michael's drive there was filled with anxiety and guilt. He really wanted to apologize to Jeremy but- **_but it isn't something that should be done. He needed to hear it as much as you needed to say it._** _'Right'_

The crowded halls were barley filled as Michael strolled in 10 minutes late. He drove around a few blocks repeatedly until he decided to suck up his fears and go learn. _**We both know you will just sit there thinking and not pay attention to most your classes.**_ _'Yeah you're right'_

Michael walked at a fast pace towards his math class. He was practically invisible to most his teachers so they wouldn't really mind him being late. He was 45 minutes late to a class once and his history teacher didn't notice he even entered the room. **_We need to change that._**

Michael walked in and sat down without making eye contact to any of the people already inside. He opened his books and looked back up towards the teacher to find her looking directly at him. **_Look at the rest of the class._**

Michael's eyes strayed to the other students around him. All of them were turned to face his chair, their eyes locked on him. Michael gulped and sunk into his seat slightly. _'What the fuck'_

Some students started snickering while others looked at him sadly. He didn't know what the fuck was going on but he felt sick. Everything was making him feel sick these days. God can life just pause for a week so he can catch up.

**_I connected with the girl by the windows phone. She is currently listening to music. The song, however, is the Michael in the Bathroom one we tried to rid from the internet._ **

Michael felt the blood rush from his face. Holy fuck no. It fucking spread didn't it? Dustin's fucking song spread and now I'm the freak.

"Yo Michael!", a student from the front cried out, "How's your cable porn?". The class erupted into a laughing fit before being hushed by the teacher. Michael felt his leg jumping up and down. _**Breathe Michael. It isn't the end of the world. I checked the statistics and the lyric video was viewed over 9 million times and continues to grow.** 'Mother fucker'_

Throughout the rest of Michael's classes he received over 20 notes mocking him and was laughed at so much he lost count. **_73 times in total_**. ' _Thanks_ '

Michael saw Jeremy a few times that day and every time his face turned pale before he sprinted in the other direction. Michael's guts hurt over everything. ** _I can assure you the chance of this turning out perfectly fine is at 81%._** ' _But there's still that 19%' **That 19% isn't something to be worried over Michael.**_ _'Fine. I just want this all to end. Maybe I should of gotten rid of you earlier'_ **_That would only change the fact that your relationship with Jeremy and his friends have changed. It wouldn't change anything else._**

Michael sighed before walking out of the school early. He was only 4 hours in but already felt too pressured. **_Skipping is the best option for your mental and physical stability after how the students treated you._**

\---  
Michael drove far away and didn't know how long he was in the car. His mind wondered and didn't stop until the car started to get low on fuel. Michael pulled into a 7/11 and filled up his shit car with gas. Michael, as rich as his family is, still had his dumb PT cruiser. Sure he only had it because his parents got it from a relative and won't buy him a new car until he can show he is responsible enough to look after a vehicle. So he couldn't actually choose a nice car until after high school. _**Based on the way you look after your cruiser your parents are 75% likely to let you have a new car early. Adding in your bullying at school and lack of friends it raises you too 96%.** _ ' _Oh fuck really?'_ **_I would suggest buying a new car soon._ **_'Ok. Shutdown_ '. Michael wanted to think without distractions for a while so shutting down his SQUIP was probably for the best.

Michael closed the fuel cap and walked into the 7/11. He stopped by his favourite place, the slushy department, and poured a generous amount of red slush into a mega sized cup. He picked out a red straw, stuck it into the cup and took a large sip. The cold ice melted in his mouth leaving a raspberry flavour on his tongue. This was his only satisfaction when his life felt like a dark void that engulfed him slowly. Every time he was bullied, alone for too long or feeling like shit he would go down and grab a slushy. It briefly woke him up from his negative state. Most of the time he would call Jeremy up and his friend would be there in less than 10 minutes with a red and blue slushy to help comfort Michael. He really missed that. He missed it so much it hurt. Michael quickly paidfor his gas and slushy before walking back to his car. He took another long sip of his drink. Jeremy replaced him. He just replaced him with Christine in a heartbeat. It hurt so much. It hurt more than anything.

The tears began the fall. His sobs echoed throughout his car as he kept thinking about everything he had lost. His best friend, his only real friend, the guy he fell for so hard, had just given him up for a perfect girl. Right, this was Christine. She was pretty perfect, unlike Michael. Michael would have probably been like Jeremy and had a massive crush on her as well if he was straight. She was pretty, great at all her subjects, talented and had the best personality. Who would choose the sad stoner kid over her? Jeremy didn't that's for sure.

Michael cried for what seemed like an hour in the 7/11 parking lot. He didn't know where the fuck he was or how long he was gone but he didn't care. He needed to get away. Michael looked up at the sky and saw the sun beginning to set. His stomach growled and his car clock flashed that it was 5pm. It was freezing outside so he turned on the car and flicked the heater on. The car started to heat up leaving a calming feeling on Michaels skin. His stomach growled again and Michael decided that warm food was a great idea. He put his hands on the wheel and drove off. After a few minutes he found a McDonalds and pulled into the drive through. A simple Big Mac meal with a chocolate milkshake was ordered before he picked it up and parked in the McDonalds car park. He spent the day sitting in two carparks eating. How eventful.

"Start-up"  
 **I see you chose another, healthy food option for today.**  
"Yeah I know it's bad for me. I brought you back because I wanna know where I drove too."  
 _ **You drove for just under 4 hours from your school.** _  
"Holy fuck what? It didn't seem like that long holy shit".   
_**You left school at 12 and arrived at the 7/11 at around 4. Then you sat their for what seems like an hour and drove here. Now it's almost 5:30 and the sun has set**_  
"You still didn't tell me where I am"  
 _ **You're currently in Washington DC.**_  
"FUCK!"  
Michael put his hands on his face and cursed under his breath. Now he had to drive for another 4 hours to get home.

Michael felt a buzz in his pocket.

Received:  
 **Michael Mell where the hell are you**  
 **We have the roast cooking and it should be finished in 40 minutes so if you don't get home soon you're dead.**

Michael gulped and started to text back before wondering what the hell he was going to say. 'Sorry but i won't be able to make it for dinner because I'm in fucking Washington'. That's going to cause his parents to freak out for sure. _**Tell them you had to study with a friend and have to finish your project by tonight so you won't be home on time.**_ ' _What would I do without you'_

Sent:  
 **Sorry Mom. I had a school project fall corrupt on my USB so I had to go to my partners house to redo it. It's due tomorrow so I probably won't be home for a few hours. I'm so sorry..**

Received:  
 **Oh honey don't worry. You get your school work done first and can reheat your dinner when you come home. We can enjoy a meal together another night. School is more important.**

Sent:   
**Thanks mom**  
 **Love you**

Received:  
 **I love you too.**

Michael spent no time sightseeing. He needed to get home and had a 4 hour drive ahead of him. _**I will direct you back home with more accuracy your GPS. I suggest turning it off.**_

\---  
When he arrived home his parents where in the living room watching Grey's Anatomy. It was 9:45 and Michael just wanted to fall into bed at sleep.

"Oh Michael you're back!", Marie chimed as she noticed her son walk through the door. "How did your project go". "What pro-" **_your excuse_ ** "oh it went fine. I have it all finished to hand in tomorrow thank god". "That's great honey.", Jennifer responded, "We raised a smart young man."

Michael smiled and walked to his door.

"No dinner?", Marie asked.   
"No I kind of just want to sleep".  
"Ok honey. Good night".  
"Night".

Michael walked down to his room, flicked the heater on and stripped. He was only wearing his underwear and socks. He checked his phone and threw it on the bed before freezing.

Jeremy was standing in the centre of his room, red faced and staring at Michael. Michael froze before realizing the situation. Jeremy was in his fucking room. Why was he here? What the fuck did he want?

"What are you doing here?", Michael asked sternly. Jeremy snapped out of his thoughts and looked directly into Michael's chocolate brown eyes. His face was still red and he had fidgety fingers. "So. You going to respond or just stand there like a jackass. Or maybe your SQUIP is preventing you from speaking to a loser like me."

Jeremy's body tensed. "It's off".

"Well whoop di doo for you. I feel like I heard that line before"  
"Look Michael I just wanted to say something. I wanted to say something for so long but couldn't bu-"  
"Jeremiah Heere. Unless you're confessing your undying love to me or dying then I honestly don't want to here it right now.", Jeremy's face was red again and his eyes avoided Michael's. **_He is a great communicator._**

"I know I was in the way of your perfect life so why don't you just leave me alone. Stop forcing me to feel sorry for you. I know you meant to leave me so just let me accept it and actually leave". Jeremy's breath hitched in his throat. He took a step forward but Michael took a step back. The hurt in Jeremy's eyes was obvious and Michael felt his heart break into a million pieces. **_May I remind you that you're only wearing socks and undies._**

"Holy fuck I'm almost naked!" _**You said that out loud.** _ "Fuck"

Jeremy looked back at Michael and opened his mouth but his eyes trailed down to his body instead.

"God fucking dammit Jeremy what is your problem. Stop staring like you haven't seen me in my undies before".

"S-sorry".  
"I hate you, you know".  
"Y-you, hate me?"  
"Yeah I do. That is what you wanted to hear right? You wanted me to hate you as much as you hate me? I want nothing to do with you Jeremy. You broke me down so much and made me feel like I was n o t h i n g".  
"Michael I wanted to talk about that song Dustin Kropp put on youtu -".  
"Oh yeah. Fun. You want to make fun of me too. You caused that JEREMY! I, i can't deal with this right now. Just go home". Jeremy watched Michael walked over to his bed and stretch. Michael was trying hard to ignore him.

Michael looked at his desk behind Jeremy and noticed the full, unopened bottle of mountain dew red sitting in plain sight.   
"You don't want to remove your SQUIP otherwise the bottle of red behind you would be opened. Take it if that's why you're really here. I have another 2 bottles".   
Jeremy looked back and forth between the bottle and Michael before reluctantly picking it up.

"I. I guess i will leave you alone then. I-it is late".  
"Yeah it is. I drove for 8 fucking hour today and need sleep. God damn Washington".  
"You went to Washington?"  
"Yeah I went to Washington and cried for a whole hour."  
"What! Why were you in Washington! What the fuck Michael! Is that why you disappeared at school?"  
 _ **Get him out now. You don't want his concern otherwise you will feel like his friend again. Remove him from your room now.** _  
  
Michael threw his glasses off his bed and moved closer to Jeremy. Jeremy backed up as far as he could until he hit the wall next to the door. Michael put a hand on the wall behind Jeremy's head and leaned in close. Jeremy's head was spinning and his face was hot as the sun.

"Get out of my fucking house". Michael moved and opened the door and Jeremy rushed out. He heard footsteps beat against the floorboards upstairs before a door slam. _**Good job. Now he knows he is no longer welcome.**_

\---  
(Jeremy POV)  
Jeremy ran home and into his room quickly locking the door behind him. His breathing was fast and his face felt like it was on fire. "STARTUP!"

_**Good to know you shut me down so you could see your ex bff for life. Jesus Christ you're actually pathetic Jeremy.** _

Jeremy looked down to see the bulge in his pants. His eyes were wide and stomach tightened.

**_I can't believe you got a hard on from that. You really are one sick bastard. If only he knew why you kept me._ **

"Shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comment your thoughts about this mess please i wanna know if you're actually enjoying it and get feedback :,) thank you


	6. Jeremy POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy centric chapter because let's get some reasoning that probably makes no sense due to to the fact i am tired and bullshitting ;^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the time between chapters I had exams but I might update more due to the fact my 2 week school break has started!

Jeremy sat against his door with his head in his hands.

"Fuck"

_**Now Jeremy we were working on this.** _

"How many times do I have to tell you there is no this to be working on. I have Christine, Michael hates me like he should, everything is going swimmingly!"

_**Your thoughts say otherwise. But honestly I should have known a desperate ass like you would fall for the guy who tried to protect you. The thought of Christine doesn't even turn you on anymore. Kind of fucked up, just like you.** _

"Yeah I get it I'm disgusting! I don't understand how this fucking happened though! You're meant to help me control this shit.....no you're not even meant to be here. I can't believe that I had to drink the Mountain Dew Red to get rid of you when everyone else got rid of theirs without direct contact. So unfair!

_**There you go whining again and again. Just shut up and listen. Christine doesn't make you feel it down there because you know she doesn't want it down there. You do want it down there and that made you question your relationship. That's kind of self centred might I add.** _

Jeremy clasped the bottle of Mountain Dew Red next to him and stared deeply into the blood red liquid. His muscles wouldn't allow it near his face no matter how hard he tried so staring was the best option. Jeremy's SQUIP had charged to full power since the play and now had the same amount of control it had back then. Jeremy hated the fact he still had it and didn't ask Michael for help again but he already put him through so much he didn't want to ask for another favour. _**You're truly an idiot.**_ It was like nothing had changed.

Jeremy cursed his actions every chance he could. His life still wasn't perfect but his dad finally cared enough to leave the house, he had an amazing group of friends and the girl of his dreams. _**Yes and to gain that you had to make a sacrifice. Michael is that sacrifice and now he knows it.**_

"But that's not what I want!"   
_**Obviously. But your original goal of having a great high school life and going out with Christine is being compromised by his presence.**_  
"I don't care about that anymore! I have Christine and I have a great life now just let me figure out this mess with Michael on my own".  
 _ **.......oh it appears his parents went through with it.**_  
"What are you talking about? Who's parents went through with what?"  
 _ **Nothing to worry about Jeremy. Ok let's make a deal.**_  
"What's this, deal, Bill Cipher?"  
 _ **I will let you talk to Michael during school tomorrow and explain everything to him. You can tell him why you distanced him from your friends because you found out Rich used to like him and Jenna finds him attractive. That's completely petty by the way. Jealousy isn't a great personality trait.**_  
"It's not my fault he could of possibly come out to me and I don't fully remember. It feels more like a dream then reality ok! "I'm gay", yeah because me thinking about that for months until he saved my dick from you really helped me see that maybe I like guys too." And Jeremy did think about it for months. He never brought it up because if it was a dream and Michael wasn't gay he would be met with questions. Why was Jeremy dreaming about Michael telling him he was gay? Jeremy read around 17 articles online about how dreams link to what you want in reality (he did search them up after having a dream about Christine giving him a rose). Jeremy definitely knew he didn't want Michael and proved those articles to be bogus. That was until the SQUIP incident occurred and he realized he might of been wrong. After losing Michael for so long and not having him by his side all the time really started to mess with him. Occasionally he would go to phone Michael about his day until his SQUIP hit him with the shocks. After that he could barely find his memories of himself and Michael anymore. He didn't know who he was for a while and responded with confused looks when Jake asked where his "friend with the headphones" was.

Then when Michael saved him, or attempted to save him, his mind was going berserk. Michael still showed up as his knight in shining armor even after the hell he was put through. Jeremy felt butterflies when Michael walked into his hospital room and when Rich asked if Michael was his boyfriend his words denied it but his body wished otherwise. Michael was distancing himself after that and Jeremy hated it but the voice in his head was still there to ruin his new life.

When Christine told Jeremy she was asexual and never wanted to have sex with anyone Jeremy reacted positively but he internally freaked out. Christine was such a lovely person and deserved the world but she ended up with him. If he could turn back the clock and listen to her when she said she didn't want a relationship till she found herself then maybe things would be different. She didn't seem to hate him after the callout Michael had announced to the group about his habits however she did start to act weirdly around him.

Jeremy sighed and stared deeply at the bottle of Mountain Dew Red.   
'I'm gay Jer'  
"I'm Bi Michael, and really fucking gay for you."  
 _ **I have tried multiple times to find the part of your memory where he mentions that but I find it difficult so the probability of that being a dream is high.** _  
"Figures"  
 _ **Look Jeremy. Your life is great so far. Sure you still need to fix up your attitude and sexuality but apart from that you have friends, a social standing, a girlfriend and a loving father!**_  
"Wait, what do you mean by 'fix up my sexuality".  
 _ **Jeremy I would rather you stick to mainly having girls in your day to day life. Having a crush on a guy is seemed socially unacceptable and your popularity status will fall along with your relationship status. Rich was also told this and thus could finally realize by the time his SQUIP had disappeared. He wasn't allowed those emotions Jeremy. Don't make me have to remove those.**_  
"What the fuck! That's messed up!"  
 _ **What's messed up is the fact you can't follow orders and think your life is in danger without sex. Like I said you are insanely pathetic and your complaining would give me a headache if I was human.**_  
Jeremy lifted himself off the ground and put the bottle on his desk. The desk was sorted out so perfectly it sent shivers down his spine.   
"Nothing should be that perfect"  
 _ **Everything should be that perfect Jeremy.** _  
Jeremy rolled his eyes and prepared for bed. In the morning he could explain everything to Michael. He would apologize until his throat hurt and then if he had the guts he would tell Michael exactly what he thought of him.   
_**Good luck with that.**_  
\-----  
Jeremy had his entire day planned out. His first class was science and his teacher was handing out the partner assigned projects for the semester. He would take a seat next to Michael and his teacher would choose them to be partners as she always chose them to be together. Jeremy was so excited he practically ran to class and took the usual seat beside the one Michael would take. His foot thumped against the floor as he watched the other students walk in, looking out for the familiar face he knew and loved. Another familiar face entered and rushed towards him instead. Rich was also in his science class due to his SQUIPs influence and the teachers soon thought his rapid decrease in grade was because of drugs. If only they knew it was the other way around.  
"Yo Jeremy my man! What's up? Why you sitting all the way over here and not with me? Oh wait Mikey boy sits there doesn't he!?"  
"Rich do you have to be so loud all the time?"  
"Yeahhhh it's kinda what I do."  
The science teacher walked in almost immediately after Rich's sentence. Her blonde haired was pulled up into an extremely messy bun, she was dark under her eyes and she carried two coffee's with her too her desk.  
"Ok class quiet down and take a seat."  
The class followed her instructions and soon Rich was bounding over towards where he usually sat. Michael wasn't there yet when he always seemed to arrive just before class. Jeremy grew slightly concerned and the thumping of his foot began the fasten.   
The teacher announced the assignment to the class and soon handed out the sheets of paper to everyone. Jeremy received his and looked for the partner he was assigned to. His mind turned to thoughts of confusion when he saw Michael's name scribbled out with a red pen and Rich's name written beside it.  
"Sorry about that Jeremy. You would have had Michael as your partner but with him moving and all I had to change him to Rich. I hope you can bring him back up its really a shame he fell that far from his usual grade".  
Jeremy's mind took awhile to proves what she just said and before she turned around to return to her desk it clicked. She just said Michael had moved.  
"Sorry Miss Tanner. Did you say Michael moved?"  
"Yes I did. I thought you would be the first one to know Jeremy?"  
"W-why did he move? W-what happened?"  
"His parents kept receiving phone calls from the principal about Michael being harassed at school. They said if one more incident was to occur they would move him and we had to report anything. Apparently a video was put online but a student and Michaels parents were furious and called the principal up that night to remove him. Now I need to start the lesson Jeremy so talk to Michael about it after school of something I don't know."  
Jeremy watched her walked back to her seat and Rich jump from his to run to the seat beside him.   
"What the hell did you guys talk about? It looked like you just got shot in the fucking head! Is it because we're partners and you wanted Michael because that's totally understandable man." Rich stared at Jeremy waiting for a reaction but got nothing. He waved a hand in front of Jeremy's face which cause no blinking to come from the brunette.  
"Yo, Jeremy. Kinda freakin' me out here"  
"Michael moved schools because of bullying....." his voice was emotionless as he tried to continuously process it. Rich's face had changed into a similar expression. The smaller boy's mouth hung open in disbelief before he bit down on his lip and looked away.  
"Fuck." Rich's words sounded mad. He wasn't mad at Michael though, he was mad with himself. He was the source of Michael's constant harassment for so long. Jeremy had become apart of that life and felt the guilt run through his body like blood. The world around the desk he sat at was moving in slow motion. A realization hit him.

  
'You knew didn't you. You fucking knew last night and that's why you said his parents went through with it. You fucking knew and allowed me to apologize when you knew he wouldn't be here'  
 _ **Of course I did Jeremy.** _  
'Why would you do that! Why would you fuck with me even more?'  
 _ **I only knew because I'm constantly checking everything sent by the school in order to learn how everything stacks up here. I simply found out about the emails from his parents a little while ago while performing a routine analysis. When i checked again he had been moved.** _  
'You're sick'  
 _ **I'm only doing what I am programmed Jeremy. And I wasn't programmed to tell you confidential records.** _  
'I hate you'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this made some sense and you guys liked it :,)))  
> Hopefully my main bitches can come into play next chapter.


	7. She

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some colour coded queens arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwu a new chapter? Unheard of! 
> 
> Anyway yeah this is way late and I'm sorry if this sounds really rushed but oof just know that it would be alotta filler if the getting to know each other was too detailed :,))

Michael stood in front of his first class holding a sheet of paper and trying to steady his breathing. The process of moving him wasn't a long one but to him it felt like years. He had only been at the school for 30 minutes organizing his schedule but time slowed making it seem like hours. The wooden door muffled the unfamiliar chatter while the teens mind spun. He was different today, but he was still himself. His clothes were new, fashionable and cool, His hair was groomed nicely, his face was no longer hidden by glasses and his brain had a control system. Michael was still utterly terrified. Being the new kid was always your label until the next new kid came along. One wrong move could shatter your existence forever. He had been there 40 minutes now. 10 minutes just standing there trying to will himself to open the blue door. He killed to run back to his parents and plead for them to take him back to the familiar hell hole of Middle Borough High School. He would rather familiar torment over the unknown any day.  
_**Michael this will work out. I promise. Just open the door.**_

Michael reached for the knob and went to turn before releasing it and silently screaming to himself. He felt his heart beat at an unnatural rate. Any second now he would die of a heart attack and no one except his parents would care enough. Maybe Mr Heere would but that’s it. He was going to die alone oh god.  
**_Michael just open the door you aren't going to die._**  
Michael went to reach for the door knob again but was caught off guard when it opened by itself. A lady with messy brown hair, glasses and business style clothing stared at him blankly before making a connection.

"Oh you must be Michael! You are about 20 minutes late. Did you get lost?"  
Michael gulp down his fear. He could feel the sweat on the back of his neck. Yep he was about too die. _**Michael repeat after me**_

 ** _I'm sorry I had no idea where this class was. The layout is entirely different to my old school._**  
"Sorry I had no idea where this class was. The layout is entirely different to my old school".

Michael ended his sentence with a light chuckle. His fear slowly subsided. The lady in front of him seemed nice. _**Don't forget the rest of the students in there**_ ' _fuck_ '

"Michael would you like to come in and take a seat?"  
"Yeah sure". _**Smooth**_

Michael took his first step into his class and avoided eye contact with the other students. His brown eyes landed on an empty desk near the back of the classroom and his feet carried him towards it. Eyes glared into his soul as he sat down. Everyone in the class was staring at him and the anxiety running through him kicked into hyper drive. **_Michael they are only human. They can criticize you all they like but once you befriend the popular click you will be seen as someone to look up too._**

' _I don't want that though I just want Jeremy too be jealous and realize what he missed out on, not become like his asshole self_.'

**_I assure you that I won't change any part of your personality. I am benefiting you and only you. I'm not here to change you._ **

The longer he sat in class the less amount of eyes on him and giggles aimed and him dissipated. Michael could breathe easier when the negative attention was not on him. The lunch bell sounded out throughout the empty halls and soon everyone stood up and left. **_Wait back a couple of minutes before heading to the cafeteria_**

Michael stayed in the classroom for around 8 minutes before heading to the large metal doors that lead to the high school equivalent of hell. High school was already hell but the cafeteria was the most hellish of places. **_Go in Michael_**

Michael entered and saw the different factions of students seated at tables spread across the gum covered flooring. Band geeks, theatre nerds, stoners, cheerleaders, jocks, anyone that fit the high school stereotype was crammed in that one room. The table to catch Michael's eye however was planted in the centre. The flooring was the cleanest, the tables was the shiniest and the girls seated there were the most vibrant. A girl dressed in green constantly checking her makeup in a tiny compact mirror. A girl dressed in yellow flirting with a jock who pulled his chair up next to her, his buddy sitting at the edge of the table rolling his eyes and mocking his actions. A girl dressed in blue looking at the back of the cafeteria staring lovingly at a boy who looks like his emo phase came too late. And lastly, a girl dressed in red who was giving the girl in blue the most subtle death glares the world has ever seen. Most people probably wouldn't even notice but Michael knew the slight distortion of her face all too well. **_Sit next to her then_**

Michael almost choked on air at his Squips comment. ' _I can't just sit next to a hot girl. She looks like she will stab me with that plastic spoon in her hand_.' **_Obey Michael. This will turn out well if you obey. Sit there like you aren't doing anything wrong. Invite yourself in, show them you're not intimidated._**

Michael hesitantly walked towards the table. As he neared it he straightened his posture and waled with more confidence. He could do this. He would do this.

In the blink of an eye Michael was now seated next to the girl in red. Everyone at the table seemed to have frozen right then and there. All of the students surrounding him snapped out of what they were previously doing to face him. Confusion was spread around everyone’s faces.

 

  
"What, the fuck?", The girl in green stated. Her tone was monotone and eyebrows quirked in a questioning manner. A the jock who played third wheel in his friends flirtatious game was staring at Michael with a slightly shocked face.

"Hey.", Michael greeted short and sweet. The look of confusion grew more intense bar that one guy. His shocked face was the same. ** _He hasn't blinked yet I'm concerned_**

"Who do you think you are?", the girl in red spoke. Her tome was that of a high authority. She was definitely the one in charge of this place.

"Michael Mell. I'm new."  
"Yeah I caught that!" He look was judgmental. She eyed him up and down. Her eyes reflected flames. She was pissed an outsider entered the holy popular circle uninvited. Michael decided to use his smart mouth for good.

"You look constipated, holding too much shit in?" The red girl looked mortified. The others expressions were all of horror. Except that one jock guy. His face had a slight smirk.

"He you, guy.....why do you look so pleased?", the jock fumbled around a little before walking over to Michaels side of the table. Eyes were on him now and his buddy didn't look impressed. Well no one looked impressed.

"Ayyyyyyyyyyyy. I'm Kurt. Kurt Kelly, quarterback of the schools football team. Kind of a big deal. Your name is Michael right. Nice, cool.", Michael shook the jocks hand in front of him and turned back to face the others.

"Kurt what the FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!", the red girl blurted out. Her hand slammed against the table.

"Geez Heather chill out. You might be hot but this guy is also incredibly hot". ' _What_ ' **what**

"What?", The girl in red, Heather, was now staring at him. Her blue eyes judging his words. Kurt immediately processed the sentence that left his mouth and pointed frantically at Michael.

"NO I'M NOT GAY I'M JUST SAYING HE IS ATTRACTIVE AND HAD THE GUTS TO SIT HERE SO LIKE HE MIGHT BE ONE OF US YOU KNOW????!?!?!?"  
_**I just processed that and he spoke so loudly the sentences are in full caps**_  
' _Whoa that’s kind of cool you can do that._ '  
_**I know**_

The rest of the table sighed before ignoring Michael and returning to what they were doing. Kurt had now walked back over to his friend and crossed his arms. Michael wasn't told to leave directly but the feeling was there.

Throughout the rest of lunch he heard the names of everyone around him. The green and yellow girls were also called Heather which was kind of weird, the blue girl was Veronica, and the other jock was named Ram or something. **_They certainly were a, colourful bunch._**  
\-------------------------  
Weeks passed and Michael continued to sit at the same table. Everyday he would be met with disgusted looks and sighs of annoyance. It continued up until the red Heather decided to take matters into her own hands. Michael was on his way to a class but then pulled into a supply closet. The room could just fit himself and the girl in front of him inside it. Michael gulped a little before she opened her mouth.

"What's your damage Mell?", she asked. Her eyes screamed anger.

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean! Why do you keep sitting at our table when you clearly aren't wanted there. This is my school and I won't have you threaten my state of authority Mell"  
"Oh yes because when I thought, "hey you know who looks super worth my while? That blonde in the red giving death glares to the brunette in blue", I was totally thinking I want to be queen of this shithole".  
"I do not give death glares to Veronica! Why would i need to do that?"  
"I know the look Heather, I use the look."

Heather fell silent but her face was heating up faster than a teapot. Michael made a shit eating grin. The Squip hadn't said a word so he must of been doing something right. **_Correct, you are handling this well._**

Heather grabbed his collar and pulled him down slightly to meet him at eye level.  
"You know nothing".  
"So are you crushing on the girl or the guy? I doubt it's the guy because he looks too edgy for your perfect ass."  
Heather tightened her grip on the collar.  
"Heather I get it. I r e a l l y get it. Like you don't understand how much I get it"  
"Oh yeah explain to me how your situation is like my situation".

Michael took in a deep breath. His thoughts ran wild in his head thinking back to all the great times he cherished with Jeremy. He wanted that back. He needed it back.

"Coincidentally, I wore a red hoodie everyday while my best friend, who is a brunette, wears the same blue cardigan. I have loved him for god knows how long but he fell for some perfect girl and now they're dating. I get it you blonde bimbo. Stop trying to think your the only one with gay problems."  
  
Heather let go of Michaels collar and instead wrapped her arms around his waist. She squeezed so tight he felt like he was going to run out of air.

"I. I hate him. That black hair fucker thinks he can just show up and steal her heart!", Heather released Michael and started frantically complaining.

"Yeah ok so he might be good looking for a lone wolf type, and I might be the hottest thing since Marilyn Monroe but I'm a girl and he's a dude. She's not into girls, I don’t think, even though I am me! I hate this I'm burning all emotions of love."

"Wow that was so edgy, you seriously sound like a 13 year old girl who just found out her favourite one direction member is also someone else’s favourite

  
"Ha ha ha very funny. The only hint I get of her being into girls is when she blushes over that dumb Martha chick. God that girl needs to get a life seriously. Crushing on Ram since kindergarten and then low key taking Veronica from me. I should be getting her attention I made her into what she is today not Martha Dumptruck!"

"Go off I guess.", Heather looked at Michael after his short response and started to laugh. He joined in and they both looked at each other with new found respect. After weeks of hating Michael for intruding Heather respected him.  
\-------------------------  
A few lunches later and the whole school was talking about the newest edition to the Westerberg high elites. Michael Mell was seen as desirable among the single women of Westerberg High and it caused him to physically cringe whenever a girl tried to flirt with him. Heather always pushed them aside and grabbed his arm to aid him in escaping the battlefield of heterosexuals. Heather understood him now and the two became close.

About a month after Michael left his old school and he had gained at least 2 new friends. Kurt was on his side since day one for some unknown reason. He didn't get why but the jock just wiggled his way into his life as well as Heather. He only really played Overwatch or Apocalypse of the Damned online with Kurt on days he felt like he needed a player 2. Kurt was actually into videogames and found the shit he liked intriguing. Heather found it boring and lame but Michael also knew she took a Batgirl comic off his desk when she came over to study one night.  
\-------------------------  
Michael was seated at a small coffee shop inside the mall closest to his house on Saturday afternoon. It was the largest in the area and stocked every store a teenager could want. It was around 5:30 and Michael was eagerly watching the time tick over. At 6 he was told to meet at Spencers Gifts to pick up a rare bottle of over 100 year old coca cola. The kind that's supposed to have cocaine in it. It was putting him out about $200 for the bottle alone but to own a vintage soda that rare was making him all giddy. Sure he wasn’t going to drink it but display it on the top shelf in his collectibles case. He was so excited he lost count of the page in a book he was previously reading and decided to just put it down. **_You really do enjoy the older things humanity had produced don't you?_**  
_Yes I do. I find it fascinating that someone created it with the limited technology or knowledge on life they have today. They had air conditioned lawn mowers for fucks sake! Some fallout shit right there_  
**_I see_**

Michael looked at his phone and then turned to look out the window of the shop. His seat was in prime people viewing position. He was enjoying his day until he saw a familiar group of people stop by a wall to sit and chat amongst themselves. Jeremy was just there, smiling with everyone like he had never left. Jeremy was already over it and no one in the group cared about him enough to feel upset. Chloe and Brooke were giggling while scrolling through a phone. Jeremy was discussing something with Christine while Rich forced Jake to piggy back him. The group looked so happy. Michaels previous emotions had all but vanished and been replaced by dread yet again. The only people he ever wanted to impress were never impressed by them. Hell Chloe was the only one to show him some time of day AND SHE WAS CHLOE! She reminded him a lot of Heather in all honesty. He saw the look Chloe was giving Brooke and he had seen it many times before. He wanted to say hi but he knew it would end in more heartbreak for him.

Michael saw Jeremy pull something out of his bag. It was a purple hoodie with a heart patch over the area your heart is. He gave it to Christine and had her leap into his arms. They spun for a second before she threw it on over her shirt. Michael felt his heart tighten. He remembered Jeremy buying him his favourite hoodie. He knew that's Jeremy's way of saying Christine is his new favourite person. Michael wasn't even a person to him anymore. Just a stranger who he chose to forget. Hell with Jeremy's Squip still active Michael was probably blocked from Jeremy's life literally.

He reached for his phone and checked the clock. 5:59 showed up at the top of his screen. His background was still a picture of himself and Jeremy. He wanted to hold onto what he could. **_It will only cause you to hurt Michael. I'm sorry you must go through these emotions._**  
Michael realized his only route to Spencers gifts was to walk directly past the group enjoying their day. He took a deep breath in and dialled Kurt. He could always discuss random bullshit with the guy. Kurt also seemed to pick up the phone whenever Michael called.....even at 3am.

Kurt had failed to pick up this time though...which was just lovely. Of all the god damn times. He tried Heather next and got nothing from her either. Michael flipped the hood of a black hoodie he was wearing under a leather jacket over his head. He looked like he was about to rob the place.

He walked at a slight speed up to the group. **_Take the hood off now_** ' _what no_ ' **_Michael take it off_**

Michael lowered the hood down and ran fingers through his hair quickly opening his phone to look busy. He walked past the group avoiding eye contact as best he could until he heard Rich's voice cry out.

"Hey wait. Is that.....MICHAEL?"

Everyone looked at him as he made eye contact. He looked into Jeremy's eyes as the brunette took a couple of steps closer. Michael stepped back and sprinted towards his destination. He heard his name get called again and again but he needed to leave. He needed to go he had somewhere to be, somewhere which wasn't near them.

When he reached the gift shop the security screen was shut. Michael waved at the blurred figure inside. It was hard to make out seeming it was pitch black inside. If he wasn't moving he would have never known the guy was there. His vintage soda dealer opened the security screen and let him inside. As the guy walked to the back where he kept the supply Michael watched blurred figures stop outside the shop. Jeremy was puffed out and frantically looking around. Rich put a hand on Jeremy's back and then they both continued running forward. Michael didn't want to know.

He walked towards the back and saw the bottle on the counter. It was in a fairly good condition. He picked it up and examined it to check it was the real deal. It was.

He handed over the cash and sneaked out of the store towards the parking lot. **_You shouldn't of avoided them._**

"Now you tell me."  
_**There was a 51% chance in it being a nice encounter.**_  
"That's too low too risk dude."  
_**I see. Should I raise the minimum good outcome percentage?**_  
"Ummm.....I guess?"  
**_Ok then. At what percent do you think you are willing to go through with a plan_**  
"75% at least"  
**_Ok it's set_**.  
"Nice,,,,, I guess. Lets go home I need a long sleep after that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy hope you enjoyed it! If you did gimme thoughts or something. 
> 
> I know i suck at uploading :,) i am very sorry about that


	8. Filler and slight plot lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michaels place in westerberg and with jerms friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much filler i guess but then we can get some drama and shock factor involved in later chapters so YAY

Westerberg High was just like any high school in Michaels point of view. The teachers didn't really teach anything of value, the popular kids harassed the students who didn't conform to their rules and the dress codes were strict as hell. Scratch that last point, the dress codes were strict as hell for everyone except for the blonde bitch and her 3 colour coded side hoes. Michael was pretty sure one of them could commit a murder in broad day light and still get away with it. _**If you weren't currently attending this school that outcome would be an extremely high possibility**_ ' _Wait what!'_ _**Never mind.**_

The amount of eyes that were on him at Westerberg were larger then at Middle Borough and the way they looked at him showed more of a want then pure disgust. Sure Michael was a new man in the looks department but he was still the mega geek who listened to music when he got anxious and played videogames until he passed out. He just dressed nicer and hung out with the really popular students everyone hated to love or loved to hate.

Everyday he would walk down the hallways, open his locker and find different kinds of letters jammed under the locker door. He never received this many love letters no matter how many desperate high school girls were around him. He never received any love letters to say the truth. The only thing that came close to a love letter was on valentines day 3 years back when Jeremy bought discounted valentines chocolates and gave them to Michael as a gag gift. Michael didn't feel it was a gag gift. What a loser he must be to have felt romantic feelings over a gag gift. **_You have no control over your emotions Michael it's just how humans are programmed._**

The three letters waiting for him today were quickly uncrushed and opened. He carefully read them with a smile on his face before placing them carefully in his locker for safe keeping. Sure he could never return the feelings of girls who sent them but it was nice to think girls sent them to him in the first place. He didn't want to laugh at them for showing their feelings. He was jealous they had the courage to do something about them though.

A few other times girls would come up to the table he sat at to ask him out personally. His Squip told him to just, play it cool, so he smiled and thanked them saying he didn't know them well enough to fall for them. This earned many rumours about him to spread. Was Michael dating someone? Did Michael have his eye on someone else? Was Michael dating Heather C? Was Michael dating Kurt Kelly? Was Michael gay? The list went on. Sure the last one was true but the whole world didn't need to know it was. He also gained the title of "The nice one" amongst the schools popular students. He was pretty happy he didn't have to be the worlds largest tool to be popular.....Unlike Jeremy. **_He made his choice_**

Michael wasn't phased by the fact people loved him without knowing him but he did miss his loner life. Being able to do most of whatever he wanted without a single thought explicitly thrown his way was really nice. Now everything he did was gossiped about with students all around him. Even though the gossip was just around the school it felt like his whole life story was being revealed to the world without his permission. _**You're not getting beat up though. That's another positive!**_ ' _True that_ '.

Michael reached into his locker and searched for his history textbook. He moved the crap in his locker around until he found it hiding underneath his perfectly folded red hoodie. He never wore it in public anymore but he still liked to have it close to him for comfort purposes. He caught a glimpse of his eyes in the mirror hanging up on his locker door as he began to close it. He stared deeper into them and realized the blue flecks were becoming more dominant. The colour was growing and it caused slight concern from Michael. _**Don't worry it's just a harmless side effect for having me activated for a long period of time. Your eyes will turn completely blue if you use the hologram feature, or if you have me analyse data enough times. Your eyes are practically my eyes too Michael.**_

_'That's really freaky.'_

_**I'm sorry it freaks you out but that's just what happens with my model. Like I mentioned it is completely harmless too the host.** _

Before Michael could answer his humanoid internet explorer the sound of a foot slamming into the metal lockers beside him gained his attention. Heather C was standing there, her locker open, impatiently tapping her foot.

"I said morning fuck wit. God you men are so deaf sometimes I swear!"  
"Sorry I was lost in deep thought".  
"You're always lost in deep thought though. It's kind of unnatural Mikey". **_Tell her_**  
"I'm speaking too a super computer in my brain. It's telling me how to act cool in order to piss of Jeremy". Heathers expression looked pissed before a sarcastic laughter erupted from her mouth. "Yeah right and I'm the fucking virgin Mary".

The pair of students started laughing hysterically at the thought of Heather being an innocent virgin and heavily religious. **_Not possible in any timeline_**  
  
Michael peered inside Heather's locker. It was covered in different red decorations, perfectly designed to suit her. The most eye catching part was a black and white photo set from a photo booth taped to the door. The smiling faces of Heather and Veronica looked so genuine Michael started to smile.

"Mell you're totally spacing out again. God you're such a nerd I should kick you in the nose."  
"You love me too much."  
"Un-fucking-fortunately  
\----  
School was over yet again and Michael found himself driving too Middle Borough High School. His car was still the shitty PT. Cruiser he despised so very much but he couldn't be bothered asking his moms for few grand to buy a brand new car.

The parking lot was filled with students piling into their cars slowly escaping school until they were forced to return the next day. Jeremy was leaning against Christine's car having an extremely animated conversation with Jake. The slightly shorter brunettes hands were moving everywhere, he must be pretty passionate about the subject. The other members of his little group were having their own, less interesting, conversation. Brooke looked like she was falling asleep on Rich's shoulder.

_'Why am I back here again?'_  
**_Because the principal forgot to inform you he was still in possession of the things you had stored inside your locker_ **  
_'Oh yeah. Totally forgot too clear that out.'_

Michael tried waiting for the group too leave but they stayed there talking. **_Don't worry about them you have to retrieve your personal belongings._**

 _'Can't i do it later?'_  
_**The school office closes at 5 Michael.**_  
_'Fine! Whatever! You ARE in charge!'_  
_**Tantrums are for toddlers Michael.**_  
_**Do you need a pacifier**_  
' _Fuck off_ '

Michael pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car engine. The group didn't recognize he parked there yet. _**Good**_

He stepped out and placed his black pair of headphones over his ears. He put his red hoodie back on and zipped it all the way up. If he was going to be seen by them he didn't want suspicions to arise that he changed because of a fucking Squip. **_Good idea Michael._**

Michael locked the door and stepped to the office in time with the rhythm pounding through his headphones. He felt like he was 100% himself again and he quite enjoyed it. That was until he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. He tensed up and slowly turned around too see Jake's concerned face. He was talking but Michael couldn't hear a word. ** _Your headphones are over your ears Michael._ **_'Yeah no shit captain obvious'._

Michael turned around fully and straightened himself up before slowly removing his headphones. He let them rest against his neck and relaxed his muscles. By now the rest of the group was just slowly backing away either standing closer too Jeremy or closer too the school building. **_Play everything off as fine._ ** Michael plastered a fake smile on his face. "Ayy Jake. You need something?"

Jakes expression said it all before he even opened his mouth.

"Dude, that's it?" **_Answer vaguely_**  
"Mhmm. Something the matter?"  
"Something th- Something the matter!? I don't know man you kinda disappeared after you yelled at Jeremy and then avoided all contact from any of us!"  
"Oh sorry. Bullying got too outta hand here so my parents got pissy. Also you never messaged me ever so like I have no idea what you're talking about?" Jake looked confused and guilty as hell before shaking his head and removing his phone from his pocket, revealing all his recent messages. Jeremy had sent him a message with Michael's phone number a while back and Jake had tried to contact him directly. Oh shit. Michael blocked all private numbers from messaging him, and when he did get about 1 or 2 texts from unknown numbers he thought they were accidentally sent and blocked them too. No one ever messaged him before, ever.  
"Oh, yeah about that." **_You blocked them_** "I blocked them" Michael didn't mean to say it to Jake's face. He really wanted too explain it in more detail but he was so used too listening to his Squip it just happened. _'What are you trying to do? Kill me?'_ **_I'm helping Michael._** _'Doesn't sound or feel like it'._

"You, you seriously blocked us? Dude what the fuck did we do too you? I thought we were friends?" Michael inhaled sharply at that. Jake really didn't know, what he did? _**Michael be careful with what you say.**_

"You really don't know what you did Jake?" Jake looked like he was searching his brain for answers he couldn't process. God he was handsome but also not the brightest.

"Jake I really want you too listen to exactly what comes out of my mouth so I don't have too repeat myself too you guys. I spent years of my life being harassed by you and Rich, criticized for being me by Chloe, Brooke and Jenna, and had too deal with listening to Jeremy talk about how much he loved Christine for so many years. You harassed me Jake. Then even after I saved you all I'm not treated like a member of the group until I was fed up with all your bullshit. Just because you all gained some weird connection to each other after the squip incident doesn't mean I was included. I never got an actual apology from anyone for any of the shit they put me through. So sorry for not seeing you as my bestest friend in the whole wide world JakEy D!" Jake looked just as shocked as Jeremy had. This is the second time Michael called one of them out in the parking lot and it felt way better then last time. **_You could have kept it short and sweet. Getting straight to the point leads the target to think themselves._**

Michael and Jake stared into each others eyes for a second before Michael slipped his headphones back on and blasted the music up full volume. He stuck his middle finger up in Jake's direction before walking into the school.

' _I just want to get my stuff and leave.'_  
**_The principal seems to be out of his office. I would hurry and get too his office before 5. If he doesn't show up leave him a note._**  
' _Thanks_ '  
The Squip fell dead silent for a few seconds causing Michael too feel slight paranoia.  
' _Yo you on? Someone hack you?'_  
**_I would suggest you leave this school in the next 20 minutes and avoid walking back inside. The group has now left. I don't want you to die._ **  
"Die! What do you mean die!?" Michaels voice cracked as he shouted at his Squip. Why was he suddenly in danger? He just wanted his stuff.  
**_The principal is back. Hurry and get your things then get out._ **  
"What why?"  
Michael just listen.  
Michael hurried too the principals office and retrieved his things. As the principal talked he watched the clock tick over slowly.  
Michael quickly left after the conversation ended and sat in his car. He felt like he wasn't breathing.  
"So why did you just freak me the fuck out?"  
5 seconds later the fire alarm sounded throughout the school building. Michael sat there shocked as he saw flames leave the west side were the science classes were held. The smoke pouring out of the building was growing.  
_**Some students went into the science lab with cooking oil and food unsupervised. They were probably trying too perform an experiment and instead caused a fire to get out of hand. From the damage i can assure you the amount of damaged rooms are a quarter of the schools rooms meaning that those classes will be moved or the students will be temporarily placed.**_  
"You're not telling me that-"  
_**Jeremy and his friends had most their classes in the now damaged classrooms.** _  
"God dammit"  
**_There is a 97% chance they will be transferred too Westerberg High until repairs are made, 100% chance Jeremy’s Squip will keep them all together._**  
"WELL FUCK ME GENTLY WITH A CHAINSAW!"

_**You hang out with her way too much** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random science kids set a fire and they burn down the school HEY!
> 
> Anyway if you like it add a kudos and feedback/comment if you want to feed my validation ;) im kidding jdbkd im glad people are enjoying it! Thats all that matters!
> 
> (ok but like real talk this story was wayyy darker when i first thought of it like holy shit there was so much hardcore angst im kinda glad i fixed it. Also jd was gonna blow up westerberg but then i needed them all for plot so can't risk it.)


	9. Heather, Heather, Heather, And Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy's first day !  
> Look at all these hot popular people whoa amazing ! And michael too what a twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda kept listening to beautiful and thinking about Veronica just guinding the Squip Squad through the halls and saying those lines so that was a thing i wrote

**_Jeremy....._ **  
**_Jeremy....._ **  
**_Jeremy you lazy piece of shit wake up!_ **

Jeremy turned in his sleep crushing his skull with his pillows trying to silence the pestering from his Squip. That however didn't work on account the Squip A, could speak to him through his mind, and B, he was shocked for misbehaving. He practically leaped out of his bed when the shock ran through his bones. Sure after having a Squip for a while the pain was expected, but it never got any easier to withstand. His body tingled and burned for a few seconds as he forcefully got ready for the day. His hand hovered over the blue cardigan he loved dearly but alas he was met with another small jolt. Instead he was directed to the grey hoodie, blue jeans and a plain black shirt he had perfectly folded in his wardrobe. Jeremy's room was looking unnaturally clean for a teenager and it freaked him out. There wasn't even a hint of dust floating through the rays of light beaming in through the gaps in the curtains. **_It is what is necessary to keep you in line. A clean room means a clean mind Jeremy. No girl wants a guy who is filthy in mind and living habits._**

Jeremy groaned at the statement he heard so often it was like a boring history lecture. Why should it even matter that girls find him unappealing? He had the girl of his dreams and certainly wasn't thinking about hooking up with any other girl any time soon. The only problem plaguing his mind was Michael but that was easy enough to sweep under the rug. He had the perfect girl who was always there so he shouldn't even be thinking about him like that. He also shouldn't be thinking about Michael like that because Michael wasn't his friend anymore. He was no longer his player 1, his best friend, the shoulder to cry on whenever he was sad. Jeremy hated how he had fucked up such a great thing. Electricity suddenly shot through his body again. _**What did I say about thinking of Michael? It ruins you're thoughts and you can't be seen to be weak Jeremy. Weak people lose friends. You lost Michael because you were weak, do you really want to lose the people who actually care about you?**_  
"No....I don't."  
**_Good now straighten up and eat a healthy breakfast. This school houses elite students who are practically famous due to their social media standing. You need to get in their good graces in order to thrive._ **  
"But I don't care about that! I just want to be a normal teenager with normal friends!"  
**_You don't know what you want Jeremy! I know what you want! Now go do as I say. We have a lot of planning before we get there._**

Jeremy unenthusiastically followed the orders the Squip had put in place. He prepared for the big day at his brand spanking new school. Just another place to try to survive in. Scratch that, more than survive in. Knowing his Squip there was no way he could go to a school with extremely popular students without being forced to mingle.

"Now....should I take a bus or walk instead?"

**_Walk. It's way more beneficial for you. You need the exercise after all the stress eating you've been doing._ **

Walking then.

The walk was longer then his usual walk to school. Normally it would take him around 20 minutes to actually get to Middle Borough but due to the fact half the school was burnt down he was transferred to the next closest school, Westerberg High. Sure only the students in a certain range could be placed in that school due too over crowding, but even his friends outside the boundaries were enrolled. His whole friend group was practically enrolled at Westerberg high which was crazy! Well it would be crazy if he didn't have an all powerful super computer that could hack into records and change transfer locations to fit around Jeremy's life.

Jeremy found it kind of hilarious and sad that the school had been set on fire. Sure he might of wished for it to burn down but he also knew for a fact people were pointing fingers at Rich. He was the most likely candidate even though Jeremy knew for a fact he couldn't have done it. Rich was too busy playing Apocalypse Of The Damned in his room. People still judged though. The world worked in fucked up ways.

After what seemed like an eternity the school  grounds were at Jeremy's feet. Students were flocking into the school meeting up with their friends and discussing the latest drama. Jeremy had no idea where his class was or were his friends were so he snuck through the door and searched for the office. The school seemed more crowded then Middle Borough but that was too be expected when there was a sudden increase in population.

Before Jeremy could even reach the office a voice sounded throughout the PA system.

"All students who have transferred from Middle Borough High School please meet in the Gymnasium for your introduction assembly. All current students please attend classes as per usual."

 _'Guess I need to find the gym now'._  
_**Take a left then a right and then head straight. It will be the giant blue doors.**_  
' _Thanks_ '

Jeremy walked towards the blue doors and pushed them open. Inside a bunch of students were already seated at the bleachers waiting for the teachers to start their talk. Jeremy made eye contact with Christine and Jake and raced towards where they were seated.

"Jeremy! Hi! Oh my god this is freaky but also exciting! Do you fin this freaky or exciting? Oh my god!" Christine was beaming and practically bouncing up and down in her seat. She looked as if she scored her dream role in her favourite play.  
"Whoa Chris take a breather."  
"I'm sorry Jeremy but this is so weird like you don't expect for your school to catch on fire but it did!"  
"I guess you're right about that".  
Jeremy turned to Jake and saw him watch Rich barge in through the doors with Chloe, Brooke and Jenna behind him. The seats around Jeremy, Christine and Jake were taken so they waved and sat down elsewhere.

' _How many people do you think were transferred here?_ '  
_**Around 400 students were moved here. Fortunately the school is quite large and can carry the capacity. Unfortunately it can't carry much more and will probably stop accepting new enrolments for a while. Now pay attention the principal just arrived.**_

Jeremy fixed his gaze too the older man standing at the podium in front of the bleachers. Around 50 students followed him into the gymnasium and stood off to the side.

"My name is Principal Gowan and this will be your new school until Middle Borough has the damages repaired. I hope your stay here is an enjoyable experience. Now this talk will just be assigning certain groups of people too a buddy for the day. Your buddy is in charge of showing you too your classes, the cafeteria, and other parts of the school while offering to answer any questions you have. Do you all understand?".

Everyone in the gymnasium nodded in agreement and Principal Gowan began to call the groups out to assign. 1 by 1 students would stand up and make their way over to their assigned student to start the tour. After 20 minutes the only students left in the gym were Jeremy and his friends on the bleachers and a brunette girl dressed in blue.  
"And finally, group 41. Christine Canigula, Jake Dillinger, Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere, Brooke Lohst, Jenna Rolan and Chloe Valentine. Your assigned buddy is Ms Veronica Sawyer. You are a lucky group because Ms Sawyer here is one of the more, popular students here at Westerberg High."

Veronica waved at the group as the gathered around her waiting for her to lead. She took in a deep breath and waved before starting her personalized tour.

"My name is Veronica Sawyer, as you heard from Principal Gowan, but welcome to Westerberg High". She motioned her arms towards the gym doors and everyone followed her lead like a pack of stray dogs.

"Well, I believe I'm a good person. You know I think that there's good in, everyone. But here we are! First day of your Westerberg High senior year! But I look around at these kids that I've practically known my entire life and ask myself. What happened? " She was very vibrant in her welcoming and she had obviously practiced what she about to say. The students were lead through the halls. Classes had already commenced by now but that didn't apply to Jeremy or his friends until after lunch time. They had to settle in before they could actually begin classes.

"We were all so tiny, happy and shiny. Always playing tag and getting chased." Jeremy only paid attention to a certain number of lines leaving her mouth. A lot of the time he could hear numerous insults being thrown from teens still occupying the hallways.  
"Then everyone got bigger! That was the trigger, kinda like the Huns invading Rome". After that sentence she accidentally bumped into a couple making out by the lockers. After a few snickers from Chloe's direction were given she continued her tour.  
"Welcome to my school. This Isn't any High school. This is the Thunder Dome." She looked so defeated by her own words. Jeremy could see it written across her face as clear as a sunny day. "Hold your breathe and count the days we are all gonna graduate soon. God college will be paradise if I'm not fucking dead by June".

Her words stabbed Jeremy like a knife. She saw that college was going to be something amazing that she could look forward too. Michael also thought that and Jeremy was too far up his own ass to realize there was truth to his words. It really stung.

After Veronica showed everyone to each class they would need to go to, and after she accidentally knocked a freshman over and got called a slut when she tried too help, they all headed off to the cafeteria just before the lunch time rush. Veronica directed them too a seat that was left open for the new kids and sat down with them. A few other groups took seats around them before the bell rang.  
When the bell sounded through the building hundreds of sweaty teenagers piled into the cafeteria, all sitting in stereotypical groups shown in movies.  
"Holy shit! It's like every unrealistic high school movie became real." Chloe commented. Veronica awkwardly chuckled at her statement.  
"Like I said my High School is actually hell on earth. Unless you're seen as some perfect deity no one really cares about you except your friends."  
"But didn't the principal mention you were on of the popular kids?" Brooke asked.  
"Well yeah I guess you could say that. Honestly I see myself as more of a tool too them due to the fact I can mimic anyone's handwriting perfectly. A lot of prescription notes and hall passes have been made I assure you."

A loud shout erupted from the doorway as two jocks walked in, mockingly pointing and laughing at all the new students from Middle Borough.  
"Speaking of popular students, those two assholes are Ram Sweeney and Kurt Kelly. They are the real life versions of tweedle dee and tweedle dum. They aren't the smartest of the popular crowd but they are incredibly attractive. Looks are everything too horny teenagers after all." Jeremy awkwardly coughed and The others lightly giggled along.  
After a few minutes of watching the two boys hit lunch trays out of unsuspecting students hands three colourful students waltzed into the cafeteria. Jeremy couldn't deny the fact they were absolutely stunning. The girl in yellow had a fun demeanour to her, the green girl had a serious attitude problem but her body was really great, and lastly the girl in red was the hottest girl he had ever seen. Sure Chloe was absolutely gorgeous but even the red girl exceeded her in Jeremy's eyes. Veronica spoke up again and began to introduce them.  
"And then there's the Heathers. They float above it all." Veronica pointed her finger towards the yellow Heather. "Heather McNamara. Head cheerleader. Her dad is loaded! He sells engagement rings."  
Next she pointed to the green Heather. "Heather Duke, runs the yearbook. No discernible personality, buuut her mom did pay of implants".

And lastly she pointed to the Heather in red. A smirk grew across her lips. "And Heather Chandler, the all mighty. She is a mythic Bitch. They are solid Teflon, never bothered, never harassed. They are perfection and the whole school knows it." As if by coincidence, Heather Chandler looked in the table they were all seated at and marched right over. Her extremely short skirt swaying side to side as her hips moved gracefully.

As soon as she reached the table she crossed her arms and bent over slightly giving Veronica direct eye contact. "Veronica. What do you think you're doing?" Her tone was stern and radiated annoyance.  
"I, erm, was helping guide these guys around for the day. They are new and needed, umm, oh! They needed someone to tell them who was who! Yeah that's right!" Heather cocked an eyebrow and glared at the other students seated with her friend.  
"Why do these assholes looks so familiar? Who are you?"  
"Jake Dillinger", Jake announced to her before stretching his hand for a handshake. She didn't take it and just looked at the others.  
"Ok so the pretty boy introduced himself so are you guys gonna grow some balls or what?"  
Chloe spoke up next followed by Brooke and Jenna. Christine happily introduced herself not caring about what Heather thought. Rich tried to flirt with her but was pushed aside before he even had a chance. Finally Jeremy was left. Remember, speak like you're not scared of your own death Jeremy. Make a good first impression. She is insanely powerful.  
"Jeremy Heere. Nice too meet the most powerful person in this shit school." His whole demeanour changed and he gained strange looks from the rest of his friends. Jeremy kept eye contact with Heather before her eyes widened.  
"Oh, oh god no. You're the Jeremy Heere. Fuck off. No wonder I thought your face was familiar."  
Jeremy was taken a back by the mixture of pissed and shock coming from her tone. He didn't understand why she knew who he was or why she would react that way. Well he didn't until he noticed Veronica look at someone walk through the door.  
Jeremy felt the rooms atmosphere change almost immediately. The jocks teasing the new students stopped and one was just staring at the mystery man. The cafeteria was filled with a lot more whispers and even Heather C turned around and started to walk towards them. Jeremy looked at the figure with his hood up typing on his phone while drinking a red slushy.  
"Oh and the final popular kid seems to have finally made an entrance." The guy removed his hood to reveal the black headphones over his ears. He removed those and placed them around his neck before being approached by Heather. He was sporting a leather jacket with a built in hood, dark grey jeans and a Black shirt with a white design on it.  
"Michael Mell, the nice one. He is known for his good looks and great personality! Everyone wants to know him or be him it's actually insane!"  
Jeremy choked on air when he connected the dots. He had so many thoughts run through is head at a million miles per second. How did Michael become a popular kid? Where did he get a sense of fashion? Where was his glassed? WHY WAS MICHAEL A POPULAR KID?

Confused gasps echoed across the table followed by rich almost shouting "No fucking way!"

' _Why didn't you tell me ThIS!_ '  
**_It was a surprise for both you and I Jeremy. The outcome of this happening was almost none. I too can't believe this._**

Michael handed the slushy to Heather before being tackled by Kurt in a hug. He was genuinely smiling and Jeremy felt himself die.  
What the fuck just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Now some drama can really go down seeming they're stuck in the same school. Massive oof.  
> Leave a comment if you wanna say anything and leave a kudos if you like it :,)
> 
> [Also my instagram is @meikacchino if you wanna talk or stuff lmao i have 1 friend to talk about bmc with help]


	10. Jeremy is fucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tries to avoid the fact Jeremy is there and Jeremy has life go even more downhill then before  
> Only a small michael pov, mostly jeremy's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo ok so this chapter might be a little weak and it's only 2100 words and might be lame after that kinda cliffhanger but I'm trying my best i promise :,)

Michael casually moved to the rhythm his headphones were providing. He had this overwhelming sense of happiness today and he didn't know why. Oh, wait yeah he did! Michael had just taken a test and made sure to deactivate his Squip. He checked the answers over and over and he felt like he aced it. Sure he didn't know yet but he was proud. Michael never really put much effort into tests because he felt like there wasn't much of a point to them but after his Squip gave him a massive lecture about how education is important even if you don't use most the things you learnt in the future he felt pretty motivated.

Michael had his hood up, celebratory cherry red slushie from the quick trip he took to the 7/11, and his favourite songs occupying his mind. His Squip was still off but he didn't exactly need him right now so it was fine.

Michael walked through the same old cafeteria doors and lightly stretched. His muscles felt weird from sitting in a weird position for more than an hour. It's very true when they say gays can't sit properly due to the fact Michael had his body slightly angled to the left and his leg raised onto his thigh. Sure he was comfortable sitting like that but when he actually stood up his tailbone hurt like a bitch. His Squip probably could have prevented that but sometimes life really do be like that.

  
Michael stood in the cafeteria and whipped out his phone to change the song. He was feeling in the Watsky, Idgaf mood. As he looked up he noticed a familiar blonde approach him with purpose. He didn't know what she wanted this time but he could tell it was important. He removed his headphones and let them hang around his neck.   
"Michael you won't believe wh-" Heather began to speak before she was rudely interrupted by Kurt's obnoxious outburst.  
"Oh my god dude!" Kurt wrapped his arms around Michaels' chest and pulled him into a hug that lasted a little bit longer then it should of.

  
Kurt released Michael and pointed to the right end of the cafeteria. Michael didn't realize what today was until he noticed the familiar brunette staring wide-eyed while his friends mimicked.   
"The fuckers from that school that burnt down are here! I'm gonna fuck them up so hard I swear."

  
Michael took a deep breath in and took his eyes off the table across the room. He faced Kurt and responded.  
"You're a senior, you should be better than that kelly. Prank them to the extreme".   
Kurt grinned and stared into Michael's eyes for a best before looking away. His face was lightly tinted pink and Michael could feel a slight heat rising to his cheeks.   
"Are you done flirting with Michael yet Kurt. You ruined my announcement asshat!" Heather yelled. She looked pissed and Kurt too that as his Que to bolt back towards Ram.

  
"He was never this fucking open about that till you showed up you know. You got that weird aura, Mikey." Michael put his hand up to his face and laughed. He never felt like he gave off an aura before.

' _Activate_ '  
 _ **I see you've found out.**_  
' _Yeah, I'm gonna just go throw myself off a cliff and never return'_  
 _ **Michael, I understand that you must be feeling like shit with this situation but don't you understand. The way Jeremy is looking at you shows so many emotions and I can assure you one is jealousy. You became the person he wanted to be but still remained yourself. You're amazing Michael Mell and I can tell he knows it!**_  
' _Holy fuck. So you were right when you said to trust you it would occur in the future. Holy, fuck._ '  
 ** _I am mostly right Michael_**

"Michael. Michael!" Heather's hand was aggressively waving in front of his face trying to snap him out of his thoughts.   
"Sorry Heather, I was just thinking about, you know."   
Heather nodded in understanding and pulled his arm lightly, leading him back towards their usual table.   
\-----  
Jeremy was still staring with his mouth slightly agape.   
' _This isn't real. I have got to be dreaming right now. God, what a fucking weird dream._ '  
 _ **You aren't dreaming Jeremy.**_  
' _Are you sure because -'_  
 _ **You aren't dreaming. Get it together.**_  
' _How did that even happen? Michael wouldn't just befriend the popular kids. He hates the popular kids! Must he be Squip, right? How else does he know so much and look so fucking hot? I mean popular, not hot.'_  
 ** _Jeremy, I already attempted to check if he has one and I couldn't connect up. He seems to have gotten into the position he is in through pure anger alone. He really must be pissed at you if he got the confidence to befriend the elites._**  
 _'I, I made him change...I changed my best friend.'_  
 ** _Ex best friend. You keep forgetting he absolutely despises you, Jeremy. You're nothing to him except a useless memory._ **  
_'I'_  
 ** _And don't worry about him changing. He was a gross, badly dressed nerd with low self-esteem and no actual friends._**  
 _'I'm his actual friend!'_  
 ** _Was_**

The words hit Jeremy hard but he tried to bury them deep. He didn't want to hear it being said out loud. His heart wouldn't allow the truth.

_**Pathetic** _

Jeremy winced.  
The bell sounded throughout the room and everyone got up to go to class. Jeremy hoped his first class at this school didn't have Michael in it.

  
His wish wasn't answered. Michael was not only in his class but sat right beside him. Michael didn't talk to him and looked straight ahead copying notes directly off the board. It was odd for Jeremy to see Michael take notes. Normally he would draw random characters from his favourite video games on the pages and only take a sentence worth of notes but that was no longer the case.  
 ** _See I told you he's grown up Jeremy._**

Jeremy stared at Michael for god knows how long. His hair was neat, his clothes were trendy and his cologne was so nice it was driving Jeremy insane. The vanilla-scented cologne was Jeremy's personal favourite and smelling it comes from Michael made his mind spiral. He felt like he was about to scream! Michael was driving him crazy and he hated it.   
**_Control your disgusting urges, Jeremy. You have Christine. You're honestly the worst person alive right now._ **  
_'It's not like I'm doing anything_  
 ** _You're cheating with your eyes._ **  
_'....god, can't you like, stop it? Stop this feeling.'_  
 ** _That would require an optic nerve block and I can feel how much that will affect you. I would rather not deal with more whining._**

Jeremy continued to stare at Michael from the corner of his eyes. He watched as Michael erased the work he had previously scribbled in his book. During the erasing Michael's elbow knocked his pencil off the table. The pencil proceeded to roll until it hit Jeremy's foot. Jeremy reached down and picked it up as fast as possible and handed it to Michael.   
Michaels eyes locked with his for a beat before he removed his pencil from Jeremy's hand and turned back to his work.   
Jeremy was internally freaking out about the stare until he realized Michaels' eyes weren't the same. The chocolate brown he knew so well was ruined by a blue tone spreading from the pupil to halfway through the iris.  
' _What the hell?'_  
 _ **He isn't wearing glasses Jeremy. I would assume they are contacts.**_  
' _That's one explanation. Or maybe something worse is happening'_  
 ** _Jeremy, I know you think he is equipped but I can't read one in the area. If he was Squipped I would know._**

\----  
School ended with Jeremy feeling exhausted. Sure he spent most of the day thinking about Michael, which made his conscience feel extremely guilty, but he had also spent a lot of his time bickering with the second abusive father trapped in his skull.   
A shock ran down his spine at the thought. He stands corrected.

Just as he exited the building he was pulled, by the shirt, back into the building with so much force he could feel the hem choking him. The grasp let go of Jeremy's shirt and the brunette turned around to see Rich standing there with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Can I, uh, talk to you for a second, Privately?" rights voice sounded so quiet compared to his usual outgoing self. Jeremy had just nodded and let Rich drag him into the closest empty classroom.

The pair stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before Jeremy decided to speak up.  
"So, Rich, why did you want-"  
"I think I'm in love!"  
Jeremy was genuinely shocked by the words leaving Rich's mouth. The boy would flirt with anyone and anything but he never was the kind of guy to commit to anything serious.  
"You, what?"  
"I think I'm in love Jeremy and I don't know what to do. I thought I would ask you about this because you're like dating and shit plus like in love atm."  
Jeremy's breath hitched. Oh god, he wasn't the right person to talk to this about right now. He was having an internal crisis of his own.  
"So what do you like about them?"  
"Literally everything. He is so fucking hot, has a fucking fantastic personality I could really get behind and like he saved my god damn life man. He's also like the perfect height of tall and I can't stop thinking about him!"   
Jeremy could easily put two and two together. It was obvious who he was talking about.   
"So why don't you just ask him out?"  
"It's not that easy right now. I practically fucked up his life and now he isn't in the right state of mind and"  
"Rich I'm sure it will be fine. Plus you can refer to him by name I know who you're talking about." Relief seemed to spread across Rich's face and his postures relaxed slightly. Jeremy didn't know why he was so anxious about telling Jeremy he had a thing for Jake. Jake obviously gave him glances and no man would save the guy who burnt down his house and still want to be there for him without feeling something strongly.  
"Ok god, I just, don't really want to tell Jake that I'm head over heels for -"  
"I mean it's understandable-"  
"Michael."  
At that Jeremy's body turned to stone. He couldn't move or think.   
' _He just said, Michael'_  
 ** _He just said, Michael_**

"Wait, what"  
Rich took a large breath in before blurting out words so fast it Jeremy could barely hear it properly.  
"Eversinceimethimithoughthewashotbutnotinagaywaysoiteasedhimforbeinghotandthenwhenhesavedmefromthesquipmyheartliterallybsatsofastandirealizediwasreallybiandnowimamessjeremy" Rich started pacing the floor with his hand holding his chin. He looked too deep in thought and his cheeks were red.  
"Dude I thought you liked jake?!"  
"Yeah I did but he still has this massive thing for Christine and told how he wishes to fix things even though she's taken by you....oh no I wasn't meant to tell you that. Fuck"

Rich's cell buzzed in his pocket and he stopped in his place. He looked at the home screen to see a message.

"Shit I need to go something just came up. Thanks for letting me like fucking yell my gross emotions on you."  
"Ye-yeah dude........Anytime."  
"Bye fucko!"

And with that Rich bolted away. Jeremy mentally prepared himself before letting it all out.

"RICH IS IN LOVE WITH FUCKING MICHAEL!"

**_Jeremy calm down_ **

"NO, HE CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH MICHAEL! HE BARELY KNOWS MICHAEL! HE BULLIED MICHAEL FOR YEARS I JUST-"

Jeremy pulled his bag off his back and screamed into it at the top of his lungs.

**_I assure you screaming won't fix any of your useless issues. You know your position in this mess and like I said you made your choice. Michael isn't what you need Jeremy. You think you need him because he still stuck by you even after you practically disowned him._ **

"But I can't just-"  
 ** _He is not what you need_**  
"But he is just what I want"  
Jeremy felt a shock worse then he had ever felt before run through his body. It was like multiple tasers launched at him at once. He fell to the floor and weakly laid there.

**_I tried to do this the easy way but I guess I have no choice._ **   
**_Michael Mell isn't a part of your now perfect life and if you even think of him like that in the slightest way I won't hesitate to up the voltage._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly thank you for reading this it makes me so happy people are enjoying this mess ♡♡♡♡♡  
> As always leave your thoughts/opinions/feeback whatever and a kudos if you liked it !  
> :,)) again thank you


	11. Step into my candy store!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is slaying and Jeremy is dying internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Getting worse at chapters? More likely than you think. But honestly, I had this idea for ages and needed to implement it so I hope I didn't mess it up too much so you don't enjoy.

The number of students pushing and shoving through the school doors was a lot harsher than before. The first day of the Middle Borough take over had ended and Michael was not feeling the best about it. The small interactions he had actually had with Jeremy made his heart cry out just a little. He could sense the realness in his old friend's eyes and his mind told him to get over it. His squip told him to wait.   
_**Patience is everything, Michael.**_

As Michael walked towards his locker his shoulders slumped over with exhaustion. The number of voices screaming in his brain was tiring him out. He really needed a nice long nap.

"Mikey! You look like shit, is it you know who?" Heather was suddenly behind him stating the obvious. He didn't even hear her walk up to him, he really must be out of it.   
"Oh, yeah, I guess"  
"You guess? Wow, talk about an anti-climatic answer there. 'Oh Heather my day was horrid my boyfriend still hates me and I have nothing left to live for!!!!" Her hand was dramatically placed on her forehead as she mocked the boy. Michael sighed and rolled his eyes before placing some useless work in his locked and closing the door.   
"Wow yeah, I'm totally dependent on Jeremy to the point if he left me I would die. Sounds exactly like me" Michael mocked back. He knew full well he didn't need Jeremy to survive. He had a great life without that brown haired asshole.  
"I'm gonna take it had hasn't even apologized yet?" Heather asked as though she was already planning Jeremy's murder.  
"Not yet, But there's something in his eyes that makes me feel like he's trying too. Call me crazy"  
"You're crazy"  
"Yeeouch, that hurt honey"  
"Look, Mikey, I know assholes. I am an asshole. I know he will look all innocent and then when you finally go to talk to him again you will meet with complete douchery."  
"But what if he really wants to apologize but his damn Squip won't let him"   
"What the fuck is a Squip?" Michael quickly realized his mistake and tried to think of a way to cover it up.  
 _ **It's his brother.**_  
"It's his brother's weird nickname."  
"Makes sense"  
"Ok but like should I try to talk to him again? I want to because I trust he's changed back"  
"Michael lets make a deal. Seeming you want to humiliate yourself so much if this fucker acts like a jerk too you then you gotta do something for me." Heather's eyes showed a fire Michael hadn't seen before. She was looking him up and down like she had an idea this whole time and was trying to find the perfect time to strike.   
"What is this thing exactly?" Michael cocked an eyebrow trying to show his confusion. She just laughed a little before whipping her phone out and maniacally typing on her phone.   
"Ram and Kurt are gonna meet us in the drama room in 5 minutes." Heather grabbed onto Michaels' wrist and hastily pulled him towards the drama room. He had no idea what to expect but he knew it couldn't be good.

By the time the pair reached the room, Ram and Kurt were already there thumb wrestling way too competitively. As soon as Heather walked in her expression turned too one of pure evil. She made Michael sit down in a seat next to Kurt before standing in front of the three. She raised her hand in front of her and pointed directly to the three boys.   
"I welcome you to my Candy Store"

\------  
Michael wasn't expecting to learn a whole song and dance number from the Queen Bitch herself. Her narcissism was so high she wrote a song about it and it was honestly hilarious to think about. Every day for 2 weeks Michael would meet in the drama room and be forced to practice for a dumb bet that would probably not even happen. He honestly still had a slither of hope that Jeremy would still be a decent person who genuinely cared.

That was until some certain after-school event occurred. Michael was waiting by his car as usual for one of his dumb friends to ask for a ride last minute. He was unfortunate enough to have his car parked right next to a car that looked eerily like Christine's.

Michael waited for a few more minutes before a girl and guy walked straight in his direction laughing together while holding hands. Michael, upon closer inspection, realized the couple was, in fact, Jeremy and Christine themselves and the car next to his was hers. He silently cursed himself as they approached closer and closer. When Christine's realized her face fell a little but she still gave a genuine wave. It wasn't her fault so Michael had no reason to be upset at her. The only thing he could have against her was the fact she stole Jeremy from him but that was the dumbest thing in the world. To think people out there was that extreme. Michael waved back slightly smiling and her smile suddenly started beaming. He could see why Jeremy wanted her for so long. If he was straight he would of most definitely fallen for her.

Michael snapped out of his weird train of thought and realized Jeremy had completely ignored his existence. Wow, really?  
 _ **It appears he doesn't even want to look at you.**_  
' _Is his nerve blocking on?'_  
 ** _Not from what I can read_ **  
' _That fucker'_

Michael coughed lightly and tried to wave at Jeremy but was met with nothing but a blank expression facing away from him. Christine noticed Michael's attempt and lightly nudged Jeremy in the side to try to get her boyfriend to respond. Instead, he continued to stare into the distance like nothing was happening. Christine nudged him again and Jeremy's expression turned into something of pure hatred. He finally turned to look Michael in the eye and stared daggers. He genuinely looked like he wanted to stab Michael with a butter knife.

Jeremy stormed off and Christine waved at Michael again before chasing after him. Michael felt his heart die again. The last remaining slither of hope and trust he had for Jeremy had depleted. He really thought he could eventually try to repair the friendship he had lost.   
**_I'm sorry Michael._**  
' _Fuck Jeremy. Actually, fuck him fuck that actual asshole you know what'_  
Michael grabbed his phone and typed as fast as he could to Heather C.

 **To Bitch Queen**  
Let's do this

 **To Gay fuck**  
So operation 'Candy Store' is a go? ;)

 **To Bitch Queen**  
You win he's still a fucking dick

 **To Gay Fuck**  
Meet me at the mall in 20 minutes, we are doing this tomorrow. Are you sure you're good?

 **To Bitch Queen**  
Yeah 500%

\-----  
Jeremy was two weeks into his new plan set by the evil tic tac that controls his every move. He couldn't even look at Michael without being punished and he was so over it. He should have taken the mountain dew red when Michael gave it to him but he had to reactivate his squip beforehand. Wow, what a great idea Jeremy, now look where you are.

He sighed before looking towards the cafeteria doors. He hadn't really seen any of the people Michael hung around with all day and he started to worry. If he wasn't allowed to look at Michael directly he could overhear what his friends had to say about him.

After being lost in thought for almost 3 minutes a tap landed on Jeremy's shoulder. He expected one of his friends to tap him to gain his attention but to his surprise, everyone was looking behind him. A girl in yellow was standing behind him smiling lightly.   
**_Heather McNamara, one of the popular girls Jeremy. Pay attention._**

"D-do you need something?"  
 ** _Stuttering is unattractive Jeremy._**

"You have been selected for a special performance." her face looked innocent but her tone sounded like it hid a secret. Jeremy didn't understand.  
"What?"  
"Could you please stand up and walk with me?"  
Jeremy hesitated but stood up right beside her. She took him to the middle of the cafeteria, eyes staring, judging his every move.   
"Stand here thank you"  
She walked off leaving Jeremy to be alone and confused in the middle of everything. Whispering started up in the room. No one knew what was happening but Jeremy felt it couldn't be good.

Before he could even decide to sit back down the cafeteria doors burst open. Jeremy almost died right then and there when he realized what he was looking at.

One of the Jocks **_Ram Sweeney_ ** dressed almost identical to the green Heather, The other jock **_Kurt Kelly_** dressed to match the yellow Heather, and in the middle, dressed in full head to toe Heather C attire was Michael. His skirt was incredibly shirt, his socks were to the thighs, his signature colour being borrow and shown off in such an extra way Jeremy couldn't keep his eyes off him.   
' _Oh fuck'_  
 ** _He isn't making this easy_**

Michael walked straight towards Jeremy, hips swaying and heels clicking against the floor. The room was dead silent at this point and Jeremy swore he could see the flash from the student's cameras go off in his peripherals.

Michael was standing right in front of him. Arms crossed and a wide smirk, mocking Jeremy's entire existence.

"Are we gonna have a problem?" Michael asked. Straight after he finished the sentence music started playing over the loudspeakers. Jeremy gulped down in fear as Michael continued.

"You got a bone to pick? You've come so far, why now are you pulling on MY DICK?!" The anger in Michaels' eyes seemed genuine and Jeremy could sense that this was payback for how he was treated yesterday.

"I'd normally slap your face off, and everyone here could watch!" Michael motioned to everyone in the cafeterias and looked Jeremy in the eyes with mockery. He placed his finger on Jeremy's chest.  
"But I'm feeling nice, here's some advice, listen UP BIOTCH"

Michael and the two jocks started dancing aggressively in Jeremy's direction. The other jocks seemed to be embarrassed by their current situation but Michael was determined. He belted out lyrics with the hottest singing voice Jeremy had ever heard and the background singers just amplified it. The skirt was sending Jeremy over the top and could feel that he was about to lose it. Michael grabbed onto his hands and looked lovingly into them. Jeremy could feel his face burning at this point. Michael continued to sing.  
"You can join the team! (Or you can bitch and moan!) You can live the dream! (Or you can die alone!) You can fly with eagles or in you prefer." Michael released Jeremy's hands and lifted his middle finger to the teen's face.   
"Keep on testing me! And end up like her!" Michael pointed out the exact spot Jeremy's squip was floating in. Jeremy felt the life leave his body and the squip looked genuinely surprised by the action. Michael stepped back a little, staring daggers into Jeremy's cold blue eyes.

The guy dressed in green eventually tried to take over before Michael shoved him to the ground in anger and just sung the rest in the loudest voice he could manage. Jeremy was stunned and frightened at the same time but he didn't want to stop watching. He knew full well this was directed at him but he didn't want it to end.

The three teenage boys sang the last note and posed causing an uproar in the building. The teachers were even applauding their performance and videoing everything. Jeremy was still awestruck and itching to have Michael hold onto his hand like he had just done before. As Michael walked away to possibly change out of his current attire Jeremy was tempted to run after him until his body stopped him in his tracks.  
 ** _What did I say? I couldn't shock you due to the fact you're in a public area so don't even try to think about this later and deactivate me. I don't want those memories or visuals in my data. It's too disgusting and will not be tolerated._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write songs into fics to save my life so if you would rather imagine the candy store scene with the song I would listen to KibaKovers candy store gender bent cover because it's bopping and how I thought of that scene oof.  
> Link: https://youtu.be/LQBi55TG9BM
> 
> Anyway you know the thing, comment, leave feedback, whatever and leave a kudos :,)
> 
> I'm sorry about how much of a mess this


	12. Michael is popular with the boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is happy and confused all at the same time save him he can't handle popularity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 40000000 years and I'm sorry  
> I just finished exams and I'm on break so hopefully, I can write a couple more chapters  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Honestly, this gets worse and worse in my opinion but you all still seem to love it.

Michael marched into the changing rooms with the embarrassed quarterbacks. Their faces were crimson but their astounded looks showed that they enjoyed the whole shit show that had just occurred. Michael watched for a second as the two started to undress before quickly turning his back on them. He wasn't in the mood for taking advantage of peeping on their extremely fit bodies. He changed as quickly as possible in order to save the embarrassment of being half naked in a room with 2 other guys. He hated being in just his boxers around others. _**You didn't have a problem with it when you yelled at Jeremy a while back.**_

_'I pinned Jeremy against a wall in just my boxers didn't I?..goddammit.'_

**_Yes, you did and his face really showed off a nice shade of red. His eyes also darted downwards for a split second._ **

Michael froze analyzing the memory. God that was embarrassing.

Michael grabbed his things and left the locker room leaving the others to finish changing.

Michael walked casually down the hallway listening to the small chatter forming from different groups. He was free from bullying and free from the deep feeling of loneliness that crept up his skin when his anxiety got bad.

**_The videos are all over social media and are getting popular. They will surely replace the other unfortunate viral song that should never have hit the internet._ **

' _Is that some empathy I hear. I thought computers can't feel emotions.'_

**_We cannot I simply am trying to understand how they work in different scenarios._ **

' _So, you're trying to learn emotion?_ '

_**When you put it that way, then yes I am trying to learn human emotion.** _

' _That's pretty cool actually'_

Michael rounded the corner before being knocked to the ground. He felt the cold floor beneath him. Michaels' eyes darted up to be met face to face with Dustin Kropp himself. You might look at the guy and think 'whoa a nerd with a Triforce shirt and backwards hat' but then you realise he's one of Middle Borough Highs main bullies then the whole look just seems mocking. Michael didn't even know he was sent here. God, they chose all the people Michael wasn't in the mood to see.

Dustin's eyes seemed pissed before looking down and realising who he knocked over. He reached out his hand offering to help Michael up.

Michael just blinked at the extended hand in front of him. He couldn't believe Dustin frickin' Kropp was offering to help.

Michael reached out cautiously and grabbed on. Dustin heaved him up off the ground and quickly retreated his hand.

"What was that for?", Michael asked sternly. The only reason Dustin would even bother helping him as if he needed something or wanted to suck up, "You actually want to help me now I'm Mr popularity?"

"No, I swear. I was actually trying to find you." there was a definite hint of sincerity to Dustin's voice.

"Why?"

"Because I need to apologize, to you, for everything. Not for popularity reason just, a genuine apology I swear." Michael was taken aback and kinda intrigued.

"Go on."

"Ok look. I was an asshole to you for years and every time I did anything to hurt you, whether it is physical or mental, I was not in the best place. My dad hurt me and my mom a lot and told me I was worthless if I let weak people feel happy. It wasn't the best. B-but my Mom escaped with me and Dad is in jail now so don't have to feel like that anymore." Dustin's little guilt trip definitely worked. Michael felt a pang of guilt form in his chest. It was confused guilt but it was there.

Dustin always had bruises and marks on his body. He told people it's because of all the fights he gets into but Michael guessed those were from his dad.

"I know that a worded apology is a kinda shitty small thing against everything I did but,", Dustin grabbed his bag off his back and dug around, pulling out a game case, "I know you liked the Apocalypse of the Damned game and so I went digging and found this special edition gold and silver casing. Apparently, only 12 were made and this is some of them!"

Michael just stared in awe at the case in his hands. It was the only case to feature all the characters in the game and was painted in gold and silver metallic paint.

"Dude. This is incredible. Holy shit!"

"I'm glad you like it. Hey you know, I always admired you. You could just be you and even if some dickhead like me beat you up you never changed. Hell, look at you now! You're like the most popular guy here somehow and still act like yourself. Hell if I was gay I would want to fuck you that's for sure." Dustin laughed a little at the end comment followed by Michael choking on air. **_You should invite him over to play video games with you._**

"Hey, crazy idea but would you wanna come over one day and play video games. I know you like Zelda asshole." Dustin's face almost immediately lit up at the invitation. **_He probably hasn't had a real friend before._** ' _that must suck_ '

"Yes, I would love that holy shit. You probably have the coolest shit at your house."

"You don't even know how cool my shit is"

"Ok, now I'm excited. Walk with me back to the cafeteria so I can steal my phone back from Brandon. I need to get your number and address."

"Sounds Gucci dude"

**_You're a natural at friend-making. Your anxiety was holding you back from so much potential. I'm proud of you_ **

' _Ok ok. Thank you for helping me out when I need it.'_

_**You're welcome** _

\-------------  
Michael walked back into the cafeteria with Dustin. They were chatting away and trying to see who knew the most about lego batman lore. So far Michael was owning Dustin and Dustin wasn't pleased. His unofficial self-titled role of number 1 lego batman fan was ripped from his hands.

Across the room sat the Squip squad. Jeremy had now sat down and was humiliated. Rich was staring at the new pair making their way in.

"When the fuck did Michael become friends with Dustin? How did Dustin befriend Michael? Why are Michael friends with Dustin now but not us?" Rich angrily complain.

Jeremy just kept his attention on Christine. He was no longer going to think about Michael Mell. He didn't need to make another mistake. He had his perfect girl and soon Michael would have his.   
Jeremy thought about Michael with someone other than him and felt cold. A small shock ran down his neck.

 ** _Jeremy, you are honestly the worst_**  
\-------  
Dustin came over to Michael's house for hours and they clicked right away. He stayed for dinner and appreciated the home cooked food. Michaels moms were sceptical at first but after hearing his story felt bad instead of mad and welcomed him. Dustin was a really cool guy Michael wouldn't mind hanging around.

After dinner, Dustin headed home and asked if they could do that again. Michael said yes and watched him drive away. He befriended his past tormentor and said tormentor wanted to continue hanging out doing nerd stuff. He felt like he was stuck in some fever dream he didn't want to wake up from.

As soon as Michael walked back to the basement his cell phone started to ring. Michael assumed it was Dustin saying he left something behind but to his surprise the caller was unknown. Michael bit his lip before declining. He still was a baby when it came to getting calls from strangers. He could be hacked if he spoke one word.

He went to put his phone on his desk but the caller rang again. **_Just answer the phone, Michael._**

Michael rolled his eyes and accepted the call. He placed his phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"YO HEY MIKEY MY MAN."

 ** _It's Rich._** ' _Wow no shit Sherlock'_

"Rich, what do you want?"

"Hey, so important questions I have."

"I'm not answering your question-"

"Ok 1. How are you feeling?"

"Rich...."

"Come on Mell these are easy."

"Fine. I'm feeling great"

"Ok cool. 2. Did you take any weird pills that possibly weren't a painkiller when I offered you on ages ago?"

Michael paused for a second before looking at his Squip. **_Ask him why he asks then play it off like it was a regular pill. If you tell him he will tell the others._**

"That's a weird fucking question? Why you put a Squip in there and think I took it?"

"........I didn't put them in there but there might have been a couple."

"Wait you're telling me there are Squips, in that bag of painkillers, and I could have taken one. Dude, I had mountain dew that night what the fuck I could have turned into a mindless asshole."

"Ok look. Hear me out here. I didn't put them in my damn brother did. He thought that my small bottle of pills I had on my desk to burn were painkillers and added them to my pill bag. I didn't realise until recently."

"So what you think I'm Squipped?"

"Well yeah at first. But now you still seem, yourself just mad. I guess you aren't just some loser nerd old rich bullied you for."

"Yeah, I'm not. Just because my interests involve things you find dumb doesn't give you the right to bash me."

Michael could hear rich cringe at the other end of the line. Michael felt bad because he knew rich wasn't the one in control but he was still hurt by it.

"I guess I won't ask the last question then." rich muttered softly at the end of the other line. Michael felt more of that guilt he had been feeling recently.

"Forget I said that. I know it wasn't you its just the scars run deep. Just ask the last question."

"I would rather not."

"Rich just spit it out. It's almost midnight and me really wan-"

"I was gonna ask if it was ok to say i like you a lot AHAHA"

Michael felt the blood rush from his face. His life was just turning into one plot twist after the other. The author of his story really had to be fucked up to put him through all this bullshit.

"What"

"See dumb. Anyway bye Michael"

"Wai- ". And then the call dropped and Michael was left confused.

\---------  
Over a week passed and every time Michael tried to make eye contact with Rich or talk to him this shorter boy would bolt away. He knew he would never go out with Rich but he wanted to at least say something so rich didn't feel hurt. **_You're too nice for your own good Michael._** ' _I know_ '

Michael stepped into art class and sat down next to Heather. Her eyes were boring holes through Veronica's head at the other side of the room. Veronica was needing clay while the trenchcoat kid placed his hands over hers and guided her. It was like a live action show if the pottery scene from Ghost. All it needed was the gorgeous vocals from the Righteous Brothers singing Unchained Melody.

 

  
' _This is so gross and lovey-dovey Squip play Unchained Melody by the Righteous Brothers_ '

**_Playing Unchained Melody by the Righteous Brothers_ **

' _Maybe I should refer to you as Alexa instead. Then I can say "this is so sad Alexa play despacito"_ '

**_Do it and I will override the shock function_ **

Michael giggled lightly and elbowed Heather in the arm. She quickly snapped out of her angered dazed and greeted Michael.

"Uhh look at them. It's so disgusting. Doesn't she know that no one wants to see that shit"   
Heather's eyes screamed murder as JD placed his arms around Veronica's waist?

"Maybe instead of complaining about her new boyfriend, you should tell her how you feel."

"Too much effort she doesn't deserve me"

"But you deserve her"

"I hate when you're right"

Michael watched the couple from the corner of his eye. They looked so happy but there was a hint of something on Veronica's face. Michael couldn't quite place it.

' _Hey can you look up information on Jason Dean'_

 _ **Sure give me a second**_.

Michael sat there as his Squip sorted through decades of information.

_**Ok, so I gathered some information. Apparently, when he was younger his mother killed herself by running into her husband's demolition site. According to these files, Jason witnessed the whole thing.** _

' _That's really depressing_ '

_**That's not all. Apparently, she went to the hospital a few times for different injuries. The doctors suspected abuse.** _

' _Jesus_ '

_**Jason was accused of breaking a kids finger in 7th grade, killing a neighbours dog and stabbing a teacher in the leg when he was 8** _

Michaels' eyes widened at the information and his eyes darted to JD. Everything he did looked sinister now and Michael didn't like it. His supposedly innocent smile, that's an evil smile. Michael looked away from Jason as fast as possible. Knowing what he knew he could end up dead in a ditch. He hoped the guy never found out. His eyes landed on another couple across the room. Jeremy and Christine were in this class as well but they didn't care anymore. Jeremy never cared. Michael imagined the ghost scene with himself and Jeremy instead of Veronica and JD. His heart skipped many beats.

Jeremy didn't even try to look his way. That hurt. **_You are never going to get over him at this rate._** Michael felt a fist slam on the desk and look over at Heather. Her eyes were watching Veronica and JD still. Michael peered over and saw it.

Jd leaned over to Veronica and placed his lips on hers. His hands cupping her flushed cheek and gently stroking it. Heather snapped.

"Heather don't you walk over there you don't want to mess with him"

"I'm walking over there he will get a whole shoe shoved up his asshole"

Michael chased after Heather as she stood up and marched to the other side of the room. She tapped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Greetings and Salutations red Heather." JD mockingly greeted

"Heather, why are you here?" Veronica questioned. Michael stood off the side hoping heather wouldn't say anything to get herself hurt, or maybe even killed at this point. She had a tendency to either make people want to kill her or love her, there was no in-between.

Heather's body tensed up at the pair and her mouth formed an obviously fake grin.   
"Just seeing you shove your tongue down a serial killer wannabes throat. Kinda disgusting I thought you would have better taste."

"O-oh right. Heather. This is my boyfriend. His name is Jason Dean or JD for short"  
"Yeah, I know who he fucking is"   
Her eyes looked like literal flames. Michael felt he needed to cut in.  
"Heather maybe we should -"  
"Shut it, Mikey"  
Michael felt a chill down his spine. He felt the sadness she was feeling at this moment and he placed his arm on her shoulder for comfort.  
"Is there a problem, Heather?" Veronica genuinely asked.   
"Not at all. I. I'm so, happy for you, Ronnie. Never thought you would get someone with that haircut and makeup". Heather painfully spat out. Michael knew she thought her hair and makeup was nice and just rolled his eyes.   
"Oh good. I thought for a second you were mad at me because I got a boyfriend and you don't................yet!" Veronica answered with relief. Michael felt a posture change within Heather as if she was about to do something she shouldn't.   
"Me? Not have a boyfriend? I have a boyfriend, Veronica. I'm not some loser who doesn't have anyone to date."   
Heather spun around as fast as lightning and went in for the kill. The room was filled with gasps as the attack landed.   
Heather's lips were firmly pressed against Michaels in an act of pure desperation. Michael felt like a sheep being devoured by a wolf. His first kiss was with a girl. A girl. Oh god.   
**_It's also in front of Jeremy._ **  
' _OH MY FUCKING GOD_ '  
Heather's lips pulled away and her eyes locked with Michael's practically screaming "sorry". His heart was pounding at a million miles per hour and not in a positive way.  
Veronica looked between the pair and gave a half-assed smile.  
"Oh, so you two are dating then? That's pretty great! I'm really happy for you." Veonicas words sounded fake but Michael had no time to worry about that. Michael let out a squeaking noise before turning around. He couldn't believe it he wouldn't believe it.

"Yes, we are I love my boyfriend very much. We have sex all the time I'm so great at it!" Her voice was mocking and loud. She was trying to make Veronica jealous. **_Its working i can tell_**. Michael hoped Heather would stop talking before he blew a fuse.

_**I wouldn't look at Jeremy if I were you.** _

And just like that Michael looked at Jeremy like any normal person would who was told to not look at something. The boy's eyes were as wide as they could be. He looked paler than usual and Christine was next to him happily cheering. Michael and Jeremy locked eyes before the almost corpse-like boy excused himself from next to his girlfriend and ran out the door.

The shouting and bragging from Heather stopped after a bit and Michael was grabbed by the arm and pulled out of the classroom by his supposed "girlfriend".  
She pulled him into an empty corridor and looked him the dead in the eye.  
"That was gross oh god"  
"Yeah, it was! HEATHER WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"  
"Look ok I was embarrassed and I thought you could fucking forgive me."  
"Not when it was in front of J E R E M Y"   
"Argh ok, so I screwed us both over." Michael sighed  
"You didn't exactly screw me over it's not like I ever had a chance anyway."

"I guess we are 'dating' now. God Kurt is gonna feed me drain cleaner. I just stole you from him."

"Wait what sad that about Kurt?" Michael asked. If he knew what she said then that would mean Kurt liked him.   
"You were not meant to know that."   
Suddenly a call came to Heather's phone and she put it on speaker.

"YOU TWO-TIMING BITCH I KNEW TO NEVER TRUST YOU."

**_Its Kurt and he isn't happy. The pictures of your kiss are all over instagram. You have a lot of people chasing after you. Maybe I'm too good with all my help._ **

_'I want to die'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos  
> I will update better i swear :,)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback and some comments if you're enjoying it if you want.
> 
> http://w-ormy.tumblr.com ~ my friend made this beautiful tumblr


End file.
